


Je suis un Alpha

by MonaLisa94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Organized Crime, Romance, Secret Identity
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaLisa94/pseuds/MonaLisa94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après avoir battu Théo et les Dread Doctors, Scott et sa meute doivent faire face à une nouvelle menace. Cependant, les cicatrices qu'ont laissé les ennemis sur les membres, mettent à mal la stabilité de la meute. Scott perd peu à peu son pouvoir d'Alpha, il doute de lui. De plus, il soupçonne que le meurtrier soit dans la meute. Qui commet les crimes ? Et pourquoi ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distance

_\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire..._

_\- Les preuves sont là._

_\- On parle quand même du fils du Sheriff !_

_\- Je le sais merci._

_\- Je sais que vous haïssez le Sheriff mais quand même..._

_\- Haïr le Sheriff ? Vous déconnez j'espère ? Stiles est le meilleur ami de mon fils ! Je vous rappelle qu'il y a des preuves !_

_\- Que faisons-nous ?_

_\- On cherche d'autres preuves, il est tout ce qu'on veut mais meurtrier..._

 

_Deux semaines auparavant._

\- Ça craint... C'est le quatrième corps que l'on découvre et toujours rien... Pas une preuve.

\- On dirait un rituel. _Dit Stiles._

\- Un rituel pour quoi ? _Répondit Malia désespérée._

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste dis ça comme ça !

\- Derek ? Peter ? Une idée ? _Questionna Scott._

\- Si une idée m'avait traversé l'esprit, je te l'aurais dis...

\- Toujours de bonne humeur, ça fait plaisir. _Ajouta Scott, désespéré par le comportement de Derek._

\- Je crois qu'une pause s'impose. Ça pue le défaitisme et la tristesse.

\- Merci Peter pour cette fabuleuse intervention. _Fit Jackson._

**Depuis un mois, les réunions de meute devenaient de plus en plus courtes. Pourtant, les meurtres ne cessaient d'augmenter. Scott, Alpha de la meute était dépassé, entre sa dernière année de lycée, le travail chez Deaton, les difficultés relationnelles qu'ils avaient entre Stiles et Kira, rien n'allait pour le mieux !**

**En effet, bien que la meute soit soudée, une atmosphère pesante régnait désormais.**

**Le doute et la suspicion se frayaient un chemin parmi les membres.**

**Alors que tout le monde était parti, Scott resta quelque temps pour discuter avec Derek.**

\- Quelque chose ne va pas dans ta meute Scott.

\- Je sais... Tu ne vas pas me croire Derek mais je pense que la personne qui commet les meurtres, fait partie de la meute...

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux là ?

\- Ai-je une tête à plaisanter ?

\- Hé ! Restes tranquille ! Tu as bien changé Scott...

\- Ce monde surnaturel m'a changé.

\- Être un loup-garou est un...

\- … Cadeau. Merci Derek mais tu es né loup-garou, tu as été élevé comme un loup-garou. Je suis né comme un humain qui ignorait tout de ce monde là.

\- Je suis un être humain aussi...

\- Ah bon ? La dernière fois que tu as eu une relation qui tenait la route et qui ne touchait pas au surnaturel ? La dernière fois où tu es sorti boire un coup ? Qui sont tes amis humains ?

\- Tu fais mon procès ? Sympa...

\- Non Derek, juste tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens car tu as coupé les ponts avec l'humanité. Bref, je dois y aller. A plus.

**Scott partit sans laisser de chance à Derek de s'expliquer. Il était énervé contre Scott mais il était aussi énervé contre lui. Il était jeune, pas moche du tout. Il pouvait bien vivre sa vie un peu.**

**Alors qu'il se dirigeait pour prendre un livre, il décida de sortir, histoire de se changer les idées.**

**Scott rentra rapidement chez lui. Pensant profiter d'un moment de tranquillité, il se retrouva à Kira.**

\- Kira, si tu veux discuter, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

\- Non, je veux pas discuter. Je veux juste te dire que c'est fini entre nous.

\- Quoi ? Ok, on traverse un moment difficile mais, tu ne peux pas te pointer et me dire que c'est fini. Je tiens à toi.

\- Scott, tu as changé. On s'est éloigné. C'est fini. Au revoir.

\- Kira... Kira attends. Kira s'il te plaît !

**Kira partit en courant, les yeux remplient de larmes. Elle courut jusqu'à chez Lydia afin d'avoir un peu de réconfort féminin.**

\- LYDIA !

\- Kira ? On est dans la chambre !

Cette dernière atteint rapidement la chambre de la belle blonde vénitienne.

\- Je l'ai fait ! Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas ?! Et si c'était vraiment fini ?

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Kira. Scott t'aime, ça crève les yeux. _Répondit Malia._

\- Je- Je fais quoi maintenant ? _Demanda la fraîchement célibataire en sanglot_.

\- Tu penses à autres choses. Et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé qu'on irait en boîte ce soir.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Kira, chérie. Des fois, il faut prendre du recul pour mieux se retrouver. Scott doit se retrouver. En attendant, pense à toi. _Dit Lydia en prenant les mains de son amie._

\- D'accord. Mais, je ne sais pas trop danser...

\- Je sais... J'ai vu cela lors de notre road trip au Mexique. _Intervint moqueusement Malia_. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous sommes là.

\- Merci. _Dit timidement Kira_.

**Pendant ce temps, Scott avait appelé son meilleur ami Stiles afin de lui annoncer ce qui s'était passé.**

\- Elle m'abandonne Stiles... Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas parce que tu traverses une crise que tu dois tout détruire ! Je n'y crois pas ! Que suis-je censé faire ?

\- Vivre avec ? _Répondit Stiles complètement désintéressé par la conversation._

\- Je te demandes pardon ? M'as-tu écouté ?

\- Oh que oui.

\- Que t'arrive t-il ?

\- C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? Les meurtres s'accumulent et tu me parles de Kira. Bravo le vrai Alpha.

\- As-tu quelque chose à me reprocher ?

\- Rien, juste que depuis l'affaire des Dread Doctors, on a pu voir les limites de ta puissance. J'ai failli perdre mon père et voilà que nous sommes maintenant en danger et que tu ne fais rien.

\- Je pensais qu'on avait surmonté ça ? _Demanda froidement Scott._

\- Oh vraiment ? Écoutes, je vais chercher une solution afin de protéger moi et mon père étant donné que tu n'es pas capable de le faire.

\- Je peux le faire Stiles !

\- Alors fais-le ! Tu doutes encore de toi !

Scott resta interdit face à la tournure de la discussion.

\- Je vais y aller. Scott, tu as vraiment changé. Une part de toi est devenu si sombre..

**Toujours muet, Scott observait son meilleur ami. Il pouvait sentir une pointe de dégoût, de colère, d'incompréhension. Les sombres jours étaient de retour. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde lui disait qu'il avait changé. Lui changer ?**

**Il comprit qu'il y avait une fracture entre lui et sa meute et il fallait y remédier le plus tôt possible.**

\- On peut passer la soirée à travailler ensemble ? C'est ce que je comptais faire.

\- Désolé, je ne peux pas. Je suis occupé.

\- Ah bon ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? _Questionna l'Alpha réellement content pour son meilleur ami._

\- Oui.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Quelqu'un.

\- Ah...

Un long silence s'installa.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Oui. Bonne soirée Stiles.

\- Toi aussi Scott.

**Scott se sentait mal, Stiles qui lui disait tout lui cachait des choses. Mais que se passait-il ?**

**Ne voulant pas travailler seul. Il contacta des membres de sa meute mais tout le monde était indisponible. Certains n'avaient même pas prit la peine de répondre comme Lydia, Malia, Kira et Derek.**

**Il s'installa au salon et commença à travailler sur les différents meurtres.**

**Derek sirotait tranquillement son verre. Beaucoup le regardait mais aucun n'avait osé venir à sa rencontre. Il souriait, il sentait le désir se dégager des différentes personnes. Il était rassuré, il plaisait encore. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir manger un bout, il aperçut Jackson, Liam, Jordan et Mason.**

\- Les gars ?!

\- Derek Hale ? _Cria Jackson stupéfait_. Tu t'es perdu ?

\- Hahaha très drôle. Non, j'ai décidé de sortir un peu.

\- Tu décides de sortir et tu ne préviens personne ?! Viens ici, on allait manger un bout. _Dit Jordan ravi de croiser Derek en dehors de chez lui._

Derek hocha la tête et se dirigea vers ses amis. La soirée promettait.

**Pendant ce temps Malia, Lydia et Kira se préparait pour allait en boîte.**

\- Hors de question que je porte ça ! Autant y aller à poils !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher ! _Rigola Malia._

\- Sérieusement les filles, c'est court et inapproprié.

\- On va en boîte pas à une soirée de chrétiens célibataires.

\- Malia a raison. Lâche-toi un peu. Tu peux faire la fête, te sentir belle, sans pour autant allumer tous les mecs que tu croisera.

Après un long moment où Kira s'admirait devant le miroir elle lança :

\- Vous avez raison, ce soir, on fait la fête !

\- Voilà ! Enfin ! _Crièrent presque Malia et Lydia avant de rire._

**Stiles s'était fait tout beau pour son mystérieux rendez-vous. Il avait même mit du parfum et s'était coiffé les cheveux qui généralement étaient négligés.**

\- Bon papa, j'y vais. Je reviendrai Dimanche.

\- Mais qui vas-tu rencontrer comme ça ?

\- Personne.

\- Stiles, je suis non seulement ton père mais je suis un homme, dis-moi qui vas-tu rencontrer.

\- Pour le moment, je préfère que cela reste un secret.

\- Scott n'ai pas au courant ?

\- Non. Bon j'y vais. Bisous et à Dimanche.

\- St- ...Bye.

**Stiles se précipita hors de sa maison afin d'éviter le sujet Scott. Il ne voulait pas être de mauvaise humeur. Il roula vers le point de rendez-vous qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de la ville.**

\- Et bin ! Tu en as mis du temps.

\- Je voulais me faire beau. On fête quand même nos six mois de relation.

\- Oui...Tu es magnifique. Quand je pense que bientôt tu seras étudiant... Ça va être dur.

\- On trouvera une solution Peter.

\- Je le sais.

Peter s'approcha tendrement de son amant et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

\- J'ai loué une petite maison à deux heures d'ici. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher si on veut profiter de notre week-end.

\- Wow, c'est génial. On profitera pour discuter du rituel.

\- Bien sûr. D'ailleurs Scott m'a proposé de travailler sur les meurtres. Il me rend triste Stiles-

\- Mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- Je sais. Allez, partons.

**Stiles suivit Peter vers la voiture de ce dernier.**

**Scott continuait de chercher des indices. Mais, il ne trouvait rien. Il décida de faire une pause afin de se nourrir. Sa mère arriva :**

\- Coucou mon chéri.

\- Coucou maman. Tu n'es pas censée être de garde.

\- Pourquoi tu as une invitée ? _Répondit malicieusement sa mère._

\- Non, non. Je travaille sur les affaires.

\- Tout seul ?

\- Oui, le reste de la meute est occupée.

\- Parce qu'on est samedi et que les examens arrivent bientôt.

\- Je sais.

\- Pourquoi tu ne sors pas ?

\- J'ai du travail.

\- Scott, ça va avec ta meute ?

\- Oui oui.

\- Scott ?

\- Non. J'ai l'impression de revivre le même cauchemar avec les Dread Doctors. Seul Mason et Jordan ont l'air de me soutenir à 100%... Je ne suis peut-être pas fait pour être un Alpha. Je devrais laisser cela à Derek ou Peter.

\- Chéri, tu as une énorme charge de pouvoir et de responsabilité. Tu es un meilleur Alpha que les Hale. Tu es juste jeune.

\- Moui...

\- Regardes-moi fiston. Si les autres sentent tes préoccupations et tes doutes, rien ne fonctionnera.

\- Je suis un être humain.

\- Oui avec d'énormes responsabilités.

\- Je suis fatigué...

\- Vas voir Deaton. Scott ? Ce n'était pas un conseil.

\- Ok maman.

**Il embrassa et enlaça sa mère avant de ranger ses dossiers et de se rendre chez Deaton.**

**Il était minuit passé, les trois filles de la meute de Beacon Hills dansaient énergiquement aux sons de la musique électronique. Lydia était saoule. Elles n'avaient pas arrêté d'être draguées par de beaux inconnus. Alors que la fête battait son plein, Malia s'arrêta brusquement :**

\- Malia ? Que se passe... Oh non...

\- Qu'est qu'il y a Kira ? Malia ? Que se passe t-il ? _Demanda Lydia les yeux se refermant presque._ J'ai la bouche pâteuse, je vais aller boire un verre.

\- Je l'accompagne prendre de l'eau. _Dis aussitôt Kira._

\- Ok.

\- Je ne vais...vais pas boire de... l'eau...

\- Si, si.. tu es complètement saoule.

\- Je rêve où ma copine est complètement alcoolisée ?!

\- Salut Jackson. _Dit Malia tout en forçant le sourire_. La soirée entre filles prenait officiellement fin.

\- Que faites-vous en boîte ? _Demanda Liam._

\- Bah, on fait la fête comme tout le monde. Derek Hale est en boîte...Wow, puis-je prendre une photo ? J'aimerais vraiment immortaliser ce moment...

\- Hahaha, comique. Jordan arrête de rire, ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Derek Hale en boîte...

\- Bon, ça va Malia, tu ne vas pas me saouler avec ça.

\- Moi qui croyait qu'il avait mit de côté son côté renfrogné...

\- Bon, on fait la fête là ?! _Intervint Mason impatient._

**Jackson s'était prit la tête avec Kira et Malia car sa copine était en état d'ébriété. Mason et Liam draguaient au maximum. Derek avait attiré un nombre conséquent de femmes et d'hommes désireux de le connaître plus intimement. Et Jordan parlait tranquillement avec une jeune femme. Kira et Malia s'étaient amusées comme des folles. A la fin de cette merveilleuse soirée, tout le monde était reparti accompagné.**

**Le lendemain matin, Scott s'était réveillé tôt. Après une séance de sport, un bon petit-déjeuné et une bonne douche méritée, il s'était rendu au poste de police afin de discuter tranquillement avec le Shériff et l'adjoint, Jordan.**

\- Salut Scott, tu es bien matinal.

\- Hey, Parrish. Ça va ?

\- Oui, un peu fatigué et toi ?

\- La pêche. Dis-moi pourrais-je parler à toi et au Shériff ?

\- Que se passe t-il ?

\- En privé.

**Jordan et l'Alpha s'étaient rendus dans le bureau du père de Stiles afin d'être plus tranquille.**

\- Salut Scott.

\- Salut Shériff. Il faut que je vous parle mais cela doit rester strictement confidentiel.

\- On t'écoute, dis le père de Stiles intrigué.

\- Je pense savoir qui a commit ses crimes. Je pense que c'est quelqu'un de ma meute.

\- De ta meute ?

\- J'espère que tu ne me soupçonnes pas.

\- Non non...et oui, de ma meute.

\- Pourquoi une personne de ta meute ferait-il ça ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre... Scott mentait, il pensait avoir trouvé la raison mais, il ne voulait rien divulguer, il lui fallait des certitudes.

\- Scott, ce que tu dis est insensé...Te rends-tu compte ?

\- Oui Sheriff.

Un bref silence s'installa.

\- Puisque tu es là, sache que ton père arrivera dans la matinée. Le FBI reprend le dossier.

\- Quoi ? Oh non...

\- Ton père sait que tu es un loup-garou. _Dit Jordan qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'Alpha._

\- Oui, cela n'empêche qu'il travaille pour le FBI, le Sheriff trafique déjà les enquêtes liées au surnaturel... Je ne veux pas compliqué encore la tâche au Sheriff.

\- Merci de te soucier de moi mais je gère. Ne t'inquiètes pas. _Répondit M. Stilinski touchait par les propos de Scott._

\- Bon, je rentre. Je dois travailler sur l'enquête.

\- Ok, tiens nous au courant.

\- Pas de soucis. A plus.

**Scott quitta rapidement le poste de police, laissant dans la réflexion le Sheriff et son adjoint.**

\- Il est un peu isolé, je trouve. _Déclara soucieux Jordan._

\- Un peu ? Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment dire qu'il a encore une meute ?

\- Je serais toujours à ses côtés en tout cas.

\- Stiles à l'air distant avec son meilleur ami...Et maintenant ces soupçons ? J'espère que sa pensée est infondée...

\- Votre fils est un homme bien. S'il y a bel est un bien un meurtrier sanguinaire dans la meute, ce n'est pas votre fils.

\- Merci Jordan.

**Scott était tellement concentré dans sa recherche qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence de Mason à ses côtés.**

\- Hey Scott !

\- OOOhhhh la vache, tu m'as fais peur ! Préviens mec !

\- Sérieux ? Tu es un loup-garou, de surcroît un Alpha et je t'ai surpris ?

Scott regardait le meilleur ami de Liam d'un air ennuyé.

\- Bref, je suis désolé pour hier, j'avais besoin d'une soirée. Tu aurais dû venir d'ailleurs, c'était dingue !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, il y avait Malia, Kira, Lydia, Jordan Jackson, Liam et Derek.

\- Derek ? Derek Hale ?

\- Oui oui... Bin, je peux te dire que tout le monde est reparti accompagné.

\- Ah bon ?

**Mason ne le remarquait pas mais Scott avait complètement changé d'attitude. Il était énervé mais il tentait de se retenir.**

\- Ouai, Malia s'est amouraché d'un étudiant en droit. Kira s'est entiché d'un jeune homme qui travaille dans la finance je crois...Mais le must reste Derek. Il s'est payé le luxe de rentrer avec une femme et un homme ! Je ne le pensais pas comme ça. Tu aurais dû voir la cour qu'il avait. D'ailleurs, c'est plutôt cool, s'il est intéressé par les hommes peut-être devrais-je tenter ma chance, tu ne penses pas...

**Scott s'était à moitié transformé, ses yeux étaient rouges luisants et il grognait. Il** **fixait silencieusement Mason qui lui ne bougeait absolument pas. D'habitude, il n'aurait pas eu peur mais il ressentait au plus profond de ses tripes que Scott pouvait lui faire du mal.**

**Au bout de quelques minutes, Scott finit par se calmer.**

\- Je suis désolé mec. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

\- Non, c'est moi. Quel con je fais...Tu viens à peine de rompre avec Kira. Bref, je suis là pour aider dans tes recherches.

\- Merci. Au fait, sers-toi si tu as soif ou faim.

**Mason se dirigea donc dans la cuisine afin de se préparer un en-cas avant de commencer à travailler. Scott écoutait distraitement Mason car il réfléchissait à vive allure. Le fait d'apprendre que Kira avait très très vite tourné la page ne changeait rien pour lui, mais d'apprendre que Derek pouvait être un dragueur hors pair, ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Pourquoi était-il énervé comme ça ?**


	2. Le lendemain de soirée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Raphaël qui buvait son soda recracha aussitôt ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et manqua de peu de s'étouffer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> J'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction, un Scerek et un Sceter. J'ai voulu aborder les thématiques telles que les sociétés secrètes, ou la magie. Comme Départ, je mets en scène un amour torturé (Mais pas de morts à la fin). Bref, à vous de lire maintenant.  
> Je pense qu'on sent une différence d'écriture entre le début et la fin de ma fiction (qui arrivera tantôt). Je ne sais pas, vous verrez ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

**Scott et Mason travaillaient tranquillement. Cependant, depuis l'énervement, Scott ne cessait de penser à Derek, pourquoi était-il énervé ? Il finit par trouver la raison...Enfin la bonne raison selon lui... Derek ne lui avait pas proposé d'aller boire un coup au bar. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait disputé sans raison mais il l'aurait pu au moins répondre à son sms... Il s'embrouillait.**

\- Bon que t'arrive t-il ? Demanda Mason voyant son Alpha dans la lune.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ok... Je suis sûre que Kira t'aime.

\- Oui bien sûr...D'où le fait qu'elle aille voir ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas le problème..

\- Alors qu'elle est le problème ?

\- Rien.

\- Tu as bien changé Scott. D'habitude tu te confies.

\- Mais qu'avez-vous tous avec ça ?! JE N'AI PAS CHANGÉ BORDEL !

\- Calme-toi putain !

**Sans se rendre compte, Scott s'était de nouveau transformé. Il ne contrôlait plus son loup... Mais que se passait-il ? En l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda s'il n'était pas responsable de ses meurtres sans s'en rendre compte. Après s'être calmé, Mason se rapprocha de lui et le fixa.**

\- Scott ? Que t'arrive t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive plus à contrôler mon loup. Je n'arrive plus à rien.

\- Je vais appeler la meute...

\- NON ! S'il te plaît Mason... Garde ça pour toi. Je ferai des recherches, je réglerai le problème.

\- Laisses-moi m'occuper de ça. Tu as une série de meurtres sur le dos... Tu devrais peut-être partir un week-end prendre du recul.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. Merci Mason, tu es celui qui n'a jamais douté de moi...Dit Scott tout en baissant la tête.

\- Pourquoi douter du True Alpha ? Tu es jeune, les hormones jouent, la fin du lycée, les responsabilités...Tout est à prendre en compte.

\- Penses-tu que je suis un bon Alpha ?

\- Oui. Tu a juste besoin de prendre du recul. La meute ne t'aide pas et met tout sur ton dos...C'est trop lourd pour toi. Et puis la plupart te prenne trop pour un idiot...

**Scott sourit timidement..Oui, on le voyait toujours comme un simplet. La vérité est qu'il avait tellement à faire que les petits détails passaient à côté.**

\- Merci.

\- Arrête de t'excuser et élimine la menace qui plane sur Beacon Hills. Je vais commencer dès maintenant les recherches sur ton petit problème.

\- Ok. On se voit Lundi après les cours ?

\- Pas de soucis mec. A plus et prends soin de toi.

\- Merci et de même.

**Mason quitta la maison McCall. Scott se sentit plus léger, il avait un solide allié pour trouver les criminels...**

**Après avoir revu en boucle les différents dossiers, il n'avait trouvé aucuns indices.. Il fallait malheureusement attendre que le meurtrier se re manifeste de nouveau.**

**Loin de Beacon Hills**

\- Je n'ai pas envie de quitter cet endroit.

\- Moi non plus.

**Stiles et Peter profitaient tranquillement du week-end.. A peine étaient-ils arrivés qu'ils s'étaient jetés dessus. Il avait passé l'une des nuits les plus aphrodisiaque.**

\- Peter ?

\- Regrettes-tu ce que nous faisons ?

\- Cela dépend de ce que tu parles.

\- Stiles roula des yeux...

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

\- On y va un peu fort. On pourrait simplement l'affronter.

\- Je ne veux pas sa mort, juste un nouveau Alpha.

\- Et tu penses que j'en ferais un bon ?

\- Peter ? Tu as été aveuglé par ta haine mais c'est fini tout ça. Oui, tu serais meilleur.

\- On parle de ton meilleur ami, ton frère.

\- Qui n'est plus depuis qu'il m'a rejeté pour Théo. Je n'arrive pas à passer outre. Il a douté de moi.

\- Et toi ? As-tu douté de toi ?

**L'hyperactif ne répondit pas... Il connaissait la réponse mais il l'avait vite enterré dans un coin de sa tête.**

\- Ce que l'on fait ne me dérange pas Stiles... Je veux juste savoir qu'elles sont tes réelles motivations.

**Il sourit car effectivement, lui seul avait la réponse.**

\- Je veux juste faire réagir Scott, c'est le True Alpha et il ne fait rien... Tu es mieux, toi. Tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé tomber.

**Il s'avança sournoisement de son compagnon avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.**

**Ce dernier répondit avec autant de passion. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ?**

 

**Chez Jackson Whittemore**

\- Tu étais encore saoule Lydia et tu as embrassé un mec !

\- Cela ne veut rien dire !

\- Une fois, ça passe. Deux fois, c'est chiant mais ça passe mais trois fois ! C'est la troisième fois que tu me fais le coup ! Trois fois !

\- Je m'excuse mais je t'assure que je t'aime.

\- Oh vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment !

\- C'est fini. Je pense que tu connais bien la sortie.

\- Jackson ?!

\- Lydia sors d'ici.

**Elle quitta le manoir en larmes. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de s'amuser avec d'autres hommes.**

**Blessé au plus profond de lui-même, Jackson partit faire du sport afin de se calmer et de se vider la tête.**

 

**Chez Derek Hale**

**Après une nuit de folie, il se réveilla lentement dans les bras d'un homme... QUOI ? Un homme ?! Derek écarquilla les yeux. Et il y avait une fille aussi qui dormait.**

**Il se leva sans réveiller les autres et alla dans la salle de bain. Il s'y enferma et se fixa dans le le miroir.**

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

**Il aimait plaire à tout le monde mais jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait couché avec un homme ! Il prit le temps d'assimiler tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit et se figea lorsqu'il se rappela ce qui s'était passé avec l'homme. Il toucha instinctivement son fessier.**

\- Oh mon dieu...

**Il fut vite sortit de ses pensées car quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il partit ouvrir et se retrouva en face de l'homme, un silence s'abattit.**

\- Ah... Tu ne l'as jamais fait avec un homme ?

**Derek fit le signe _non_ de la tête sans pouvoir parler.**

\- Tu as été très réceptif pourtant... Je pense que tu devrais essayer avec d'autres hommes.

**Le jeune Hale écarquilla les yeux et serra les fesses. Réceptif ?**

\- Ça fait beaucoup d'un coup... Puis-je me doucher ? Je m'en irai ensuite. Par contre, si tu recherches plus de plaisirs masculins, fais-moi signe.

**Tel un automate, Derek s'écarta et sortit de la salle de bain pour se rendre dans la cuisine.**

 

**Chez Kira**

\- J'ai déconné...

\- Mais non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- J'ai passé la nuit avec un inconnu !

\- Et c'était comment ?

\- Ce n'est pas important...

**Malia la regarda de ses yeux de coyote.**

\- Bon, c'est peut-être important...

\- Et donc ?

\- C'était très bien. Répondit doucement Kira qui rougissait.

\- Mieux que Scott ?

\- Malia?!

\- Quoi ? C'est une question comme les autres...

**Kira ne répondit pas dans un premier temps puis décida de tout dire.**

\- C'était différent. Avec l'inconnu, c'était plus sauvage, plus intense. Pas de limites.

\- Wow. Il était carrément mieux que Scott quoi.

\- Non, juste différent. Scott est vraiment un très bon coup !

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Malia tout d'un coup très intéressée.

\- Je n'en dirai pas plus.

\- Pas drôle.

**La coyote partit faire semblant de bouder dans son coin. La kitsune était tellement gentille qu'elle préféra faire plaisir à son ami.**

\- Bon d'accord, je te racontes.

**L'ex petite-amie de Stiles ne se fit pas prier et sauta sur le lit, concentrée sur ce qu'allait dire son amie.**

 

**Chez Scott**

**Voilà deux heures que sa mère était rentrée. Ils avaient discuter ensemble puis chacun était reparti à ses occupations.**

\- Maman on sonne !

**Scott entendit sa mère ouvrir et sentit de la surprise. Puis, il entendit la voix de son père, il descendit aussitôt pour rejoindre ses parents.**

\- Salut papa !

\- Hey fiston ! Ça va ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Ça va. Tu sais pourquoi je suis venu ?

\- Oui. Tu viens dans ma chambre ? Mes recherches sont là-bas.

\- Je te suis.

\- Je vous rapporte de quoi vous restaurer ?

\- Merci Maman.

\- Merci Melissa.

**Dans la chambre de Scott**

\- Au départ, je ne voulais rien te dire... Le Shériff et toi m'avaient déjà beaucoup aidé. Vous vous mettiez dans des situations difficiles. Encore plus le Sheriff.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Dis-moi tout.

\- Ok. 4 cadavres. Tous masculins. Ils ont tous la particularité d'être musclés, d'avoir la peau mate et d'être brun.

\- Comme toi. Pourquoi fait-il ça ?

\- Je crois que c'est un rituel. Je ne sais pas lequel mais c'est un rituel sûr. Ensuite, ce n'est _fait_ mais _font_.

\- Tu penses qu'ils sont plusieurs ?

\- Regarde les corps... Il y a toujours deux types de marques : les griffures et les petits trous.

\- Un couteau ?

\- Plutôt quelque chose comme un tournevis...Ils sont forcément deux. Pourquoi un loup-garou se fatiguerait-il à poignarder sa victime ?

\- Très bonne déduction fiston. Tu devrais réfléchir à entrer au FBI.

**Scott sourit, il était vraiment fière de ce qu'il avait trouvé. Mélissa entra rapidement déposer un plateau de boisson et de nourriture.**

\- J'ai aussi trouvé autre chose papa...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois que les deux criminels sont dans la meute.

**Raphaël qui buvait son soda recracha aussitôt ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et manqua de peu de s'étouffer.**

\- Pardon ?! Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

\- Si.

\- Cela n'a aucun sens Scott !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si les deux criminels étaient dans ta meute, pourquoi ne te tuerait-il pas directement ? Pourquoi tuer des innocents ayant le même profil que toi ?

**L'Alpha réfléchit, il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Encore une nouvelle question qu'il devait résoudre.**

\- Tu as peut-être raison, je deviens peut-être un peu trop parano.

\- Écoute, je sais à quel point Théo a remis en cause toute la solidité de ta meute et ton esprit mais tu dois te reprendre. Tu es un Alpha, et un bon Alpha qui plus est.

\- Merci Papa.

**Ils grignotèrent avant de reprendre la recherche d'indices.**

 

**Dans la petite maison près de Beacon Hills**

\- Peter ?! On doit le faire !

\- Non mais tu t'écoutes Stiles ?! Tu me demandes d'assassiner quelqu'un de la meute !

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ?! On ne tue pas les membres de notre propre meute !

\- Tu veux devenir Alpha ?

\- Je ne suis plus sûr... Tu dérapes complètement.

**Stiles fit face à son amant..Il se rapprocha lentement.**

\- Je suis désolé Peter. Mais, j'ai été tellement meurtri que des fois, ma colère m'emporte.

\- Je sais ce que ça fait Stiles. Ça m'a consumé et ça m'a littéralement détruit. Si, je m'en suis sorti, c'est grâce à toi. Je n'ai pas envie que tu traverses ce que j'ai traversé.

**Peter enlaça Stiles et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'hyperactif.**

\- Que faisons-nous alors ? Questionna Peter.

\- On enlève un membre de la meute.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- C'est pour le bien de la meute, Peter.

\- Je ferais tout pour toi.

\- Je le sais. Merci beaucoup. Pour la peine, tu mérites un peu de détente.

**Peter rigola et se laissa entraîner par le plus jeune.**

 


	3. Indifférence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Trois jours. 72 heures. 4 320 minutes. 259 200 secondes. "

**Trois jours. 72 heures. 4 320 minutes. 259 200 secondes. Voilà trois jours que Scott ne parlait à personne hormis Mason. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de penser à son avenir, de penser à la meute, de penser à Derek... Oui, il était toujours troublé par Derek. Il faisait d'étranges rêves où il l'embrassait, scrutait chaque parcelle de sa peau, où il se noyait dans les prunelles claires et limpides du jeune Hale.**

**C'était le midi. Depuis le début de la semaine Scott mangeait tranquillement à l'extérieur se sentant de trop dans la cafétéria.**

**Il réfléchissait à la série de meurtres...Aucun meurtre n'avait été commis, il n'y avait plus rien. C'était bizarre... Pourquoi cette pause ?**

**Le bel Alpha ne mangeait presque plus. Il avait toujours l'air absent. Une rumeur courait qu'il commençait à perdre la tête. Peut-être que c'était vrai...**

_**Dans la cafétéria** _

\- Personne n'est parti voir si Scott allait bien ?

**Demanda Mason tout en posant son plateau. Personne ne répondit.**

\- Eh ! Je vous ai posé une question !

\- Tu n'as qu'à partir le voir, toi.

**Répondit Stiles d'un air agacé. Surprit par le comportement des autres, il rejoignit Scott.**

\- Salut. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Hé Mas ! Ça va merci. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir constamment me voir. Je vais bien.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas t'abandonner. Tu m'entends ? Allez, mange un peu.

**Scott fit une petite moue mais connaissant Mason, il savait que le jeune homme n'allait pas se résoudre à le laisser tranquille. Il prit donc son sandwich et croqua dedans. Et, il le dévora en deux bouchées. Il avait peut-être faim finalement.**

\- Bon, vas-tu me dire ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Rien.

\- Scott...

**Ce dernier souffla.**

\- Cela doit rester entre nous ok ?

\- Oui, je t'écoute.

\- Je fais d'étranges rêves sur Derek.

**Mason lâcha sa fourchette et regarda l'Alpha avec des yeux de poisson.**

\- Quel genre de rêve ?

\- Genre de rêve où on est très, très proches. Mais, je ne suis pas gay et je enfin... Ce n'est rien.

**Le meilleur ami de Liam fixait intensément McCall. Gêné, l'Alpha reprit son discours.**

\- Je rêve de l'embrasser, de le serrer contre moi... Je rêve de lui appartenir...

\- Oh...

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es amoureux de Derek.

\- Quoi ?! Sois sérieux quelques instants Mas ! Je n'aime pas Derek ! On parle de Derek là ! Le grincheux !

\- Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à me prouver que j'ai tort ?

\- Mais..Quoi ?! Tu as tort bordel !

**Mason rigola.**

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle.

\- Si. Mon Alpha est fou amoureux de Derek, le bipolaire. C'est vraiment très drôle.

\- Il n'est pas bipolaire de un et de deux, je ne suis pas fou amoureux.

\- Premièrement, depuis quand le défends-tu ? De deux, es-tu _juste_ amoureux ?

**Scott grogna.**

\- Scott, assumes tes sentiments. Ce sera un problème en moins.

\- Tu es si...

\- Véridique ? Perspicace ? Parfait ?

\- Hahaha...Bref, et toi, comment vont les amours ?

\- Ce n'est pas ma priorité.

\- Et quelle est ta priorité alors ?!

\- T'aider à redevenir toi-même. T'aider à surmonter tout ce qui t'arrive.

\- Tu es le meilleur ami de Liam, tu ne devrais pas faire cela...

\- C'est justement parce que je suis son meilleur ami que je me démène pour qu'il soit dans une meute qui le protégera. Et je sais que toi tu le protégera.

**Scott sourit. Liam avait vraiment de la chance. Il savait que lui aussi avait de la chance d'avoir Stiles même si leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir qui était l'heureuse élue ? Il était content d'apprendre que son meilleur ami avait continué de vivre malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé.**

\- Scott ? Scott ?

\- Hein ? Oui ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu pensais à Derek là...

\- Non ?! Je pensais à Stiles. J'aimerais tellement que cela se passe aussi bien avec lui comme toi et Liam.

\- Ça ne se passe pas aussi bien tu sais. Mais, ce n'est pas grave. Il a besoin de temps...

\- Je comprends.

\- Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense. Je crois savoir pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à contrôler ton loup.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. J'ai lu quelque chose qui disait qu'au fur et à mesure qu'un loup-garou refoule un sentiment, il crée un déséquilibre dans sa relation avec son loup. En fait, tu deviens de plus en plus faible et le loup prend finalement le dessus. Apparemment, tu aimes Derek depuis bien longtemps... Il serait temps de lui avouer.

\- Es-tu sûr de toi ?

\- As-tu des accès de colère ? As-tu du mal à te connecter à la réalité ? Te réveilles-tu la nuit ? As-tu mal à te souvenir ? A réfléchir ? Ne te sens pas de plus en plus faible ?

**Scott fixa Mason stupéfait.**

\- Ce sont les effets secondaires. Depuis quand cela t'arrive exactement ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop...

\- Je pense que ton état a empiré lorsque Théo et les Dread Doctors ont débarqué. Te souviens-tu lorsque tu avais des problèmes respiratoires ? Lorsque Liam avait failli te tuer avec facilité alors que tu es le True Alpha ? On a pensé que les Dread Doctors avaient provoqué cela... Mais si c'était ce déséquilibre qui avait provoqué cela ? Et si Théo et les Doctors en avaient profité pour accélérer le processus ?

**Trop d'images apparaissaient dans la tête du beau métisse.**

\- Et comment aurai-je pu déclencher cela ?

\- Par le départ de Derek avec Braeden. Tu t'es peut-être senti trahi et abandonné...

**Une énorme migraine foudroya Scott. Ces yeux devinrent rouges, il commença à se transformer.**

\- Scott ! Que fais-tu ?

**Il grogna.**

\- Je d-dois partir. Ne dis rien à personne. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de prendre du recul. Je t'appellerai.

\- Scott. Fais attention à toi.

**McCall courut jusqu'à la forêt où son loup réussit à reprendre le dessus. Il se dirigea sans s'en rendre compte jusqu'à la sortie de Beacon Hill.**

_**4 jours plus tard.** _

\- Que se passe t-il Derek ?

**Demanda Jackson tout en croisant les bras.**

\- Où es Scott ?

**Mason qui était présent, se força à garder un rythme cardiaque normal. Depuis son départ précipité, Scott ne lui avait plus donné signes de vie. Il s'inquiétait.**

\- Demande à Mason. Il était le seul à aller voir Scott.

**Tout le monde regarda Mason en espérant une réponse mais celui-ci était plongé dans ses pensées. Liam donna un coup de coude à son ami qui sursauta.**

\- Où est Scott ?

**Redemanda Derek.**

\- Je ne sais pas.

**Un silence religieux s'installa.**

\- Pourquoi mens-tu ?

\- Je ne mens pas.

\- Si tu mens.

**Répliqua Malia.**

\- Allez dit le nous qu'on en finisse !

**Ajouta Lydia.**

\- Vous n'avez qu'à le chercher. Où étiez-vous cette semaine ?

**Mason sortit aussitôt de chez Derek sans demander son reste. Énervé, il tenta d'appeler Scott afin de s'assurer qu'il était bien en vie.**

_**Dans le loft** _

\- Comment se fait-il qu'aucun d'entre vous ne cherche à savoir où se trouve Scott

\- Il est grand.

**Dit Jackson.**

\- C'est votre Alpha bon sang ! Vous êtes dans le même lycée !

\- Il ne répond pas au téléphone.

\- Non, sans déconner Kira. C'est maintenant que tu t'inquiètes !

\- C'est aussi ton Alpha. Tu n'as pas non plus cherché à avoir de ses nouvelles cette semaine.

**Chacun restant dans son silence. Derek renvoya tout le monde.**

**Enfin seul, il se laissa submerger par l'inquiétude. Il se sentait bizarre. Il n'avait jamais était aussi mal. Même lorsque Boyd et Erica avaient disparu, il n'était pas dans cet état là.**

**Il avait la sensation d'avoir déjà été dans cet esprit là... Mais quand ? Que lui arrivait-il ?**

**Il mit sa veste et sortit de son loft. Il devait trouver Scott.**

_**Chez Mason** _

**Il écoutait tranquillement de la musique et faisait ses devoirs. Il n'avait pas vu la personne se faufiler dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas non plus vu lorsque celle-ci s'était rapprochée de lui. C'est lorsqu'il sentit une main posée sur lui qu'il hurla de peur.**

\- Nom de Dieu ! Derek, tu es dingue, tu veux ma mort !

\- Désolé. On est seuls, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe avec Scott.

\- Je ne peux pas désolé.

\- Mason. C'est très important. Dis-moi où il est.

\- Je ne sais pas où il est Derek...

\- Que lui arrive t-il ?

**Mason pesait le pour et le contre. Devait-il donner cette information ? D'un côté, il stressait de ne pas savoir où était l'Alpha, d'un autre, il lui était fidèle. Il ne pouvait pas trahir son secret.**

\- Mason ?

**Il souffla, résigné.**

\- Il a une relation déséquilibrée avec son loup.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Depuis Théo et les Doctors je crois ?

\- Et c'est maintenant qu'on me le dit ?!

\- Personne ne le sait. Scott le sait depuis 4 jours. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il s'était transformé. Il avait décidé de régler ce problème.

\- Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Que cache t-il ?

\- Euh... Ce ne sont pas mes problèmes.

\- Que cache t-il Mason ?!

\- Si tu veux le savoir, retrouve-le et s'il veut t'en parler, il te le dira. Je ne le trahirai pas.

**Après quelques instants de réflexion. Il quitta la chambre du jeune homme noir.**

\- Mais, je t'en prie Derek. Je suis à ton service...

_**Chez les McCall** _

\- Des nouvelles de Scott ?

**Demanda Mélissa, totalement angoissée, à son ex-mari.**

\- Toujours rien. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'aucun de ses amis ne viennent nous aider à le retrouver ?

\- Je travaille tellement que je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si seul. Je n'ai vu qu'une seule personne venir me voir, c'est Mason. C'est le meilleur ami de Liam.

\- Hmm. Étrange... John n'a toujours rien trouvé...

\- On fait quoi ?

\- On cherche, on attend et on espère qu'il est en sécurité...

**La nuit finit par tomber à Beacon Hills. Les tumultes de la journée s'étaient apaisés. C'est en pleine nuit noire que deux êtres se dirigèrent vers une maison. Une bagarre éclata, des verres se brisèrent, des meubles se déplacèrent, un corps s'écroula, du sang tapissa le sol. Le silence reprit le dessus. Un cri strident se fit entendre. La Banshee venait d'annoncer la mort.**


	4. Départ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Non. Si la loge à décider de l'éliminer, que la volonté de Dieu soit faite."

**La meute entière se retrouva suite à ce cri. Il manquait Scott. Son absence agaçaient Liam, Malia et Lydia, inquiétaient Kira, Jordan, Derek, Peter et Jackson et rendait indifférent Stiles. Puis Liam se rendit compte de l'absence de Mason. Il était sûr de l'avoir prévenu. Il se rendit seul chez Mason et ce qu'il y vu le fit hurler à la mort. La meute se rendit aussitôt chez Mason qui découvrit la scène de guerre qui s'affichait devant.**

**Tout était renversé : des feuilles, des bibelots étaient à terre, des verres étaient cassés etc... Jordan appela aussitôt la police et invita tout le monde à sortir dehors afin de ne pas détruire la scène de crime.**

 

_**Pendant ce temps en dehors de Beacon Hills** _

**Scott luttait pour ne pas devenir un monstre sanguinaire. Chaque nuit, il se battait contre son propre loup afin de ne tuer personne. Cela faisait 4 jours qu'il vivait dehors. 4 jours qu'il se nourrissait de ce que les gens jetaient, 4 jours qu'il soufrait intensément.**

**Dans les villes avoisinantes, on le prenait pour un fou en liberté. Certaines personnes disaient même que s'était peut-être le tueur en série recherché à Beacon Hills.**

**Scott était seul, abandonné à son propre sort, incapable de faire quoique ce soit hormis de ne pas perdre complètement la tête.**

**Alors qu'il essayait de se reprendre, il sentit un affreux déchirement au niveau du cœur. Que lui arrivait-il ?**

**Scott se transforma totalement en loup et couru à travers les arbres.. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Après quelques heures, il arriva enfin devant une maison. Il l'observa sans bouger. Puis sans s'en rendre compte, il poussa un puissant hurlement et se retrouva dans la forêt.**

**Toute la meute entendit le hurlement de leur Alpha, sans réfléchir, ils rendirent tous dans la forêt de Beacon Hills.**

**Arrivés, ils se retrouvèrent en face d'un énorme loup au pelage noir luisant qui était tranquillement installé sur le nemeton. Personne n'osait parler, trop stupéfait par la transformation de Scott.**

**Derek finit finalement par prendre la parole :**

\- Scott ? Où-étais-tu passé ? Comment as-tu pu devenir totalement un loup ?

**Scott ne se transforma pas. Sans crier garde, le loup fit un grand saut et s'enfuit... Il était tellement rapide que personne n'arriva à le suivre.**

**Seuls Derek et Jordan continuèrent les recherches pendant que chacun repartit chez eux afin de prendre un repos réparateur.**

**Jordan décida de rentrer chez lui afin de se reposer avant de reprendre sa garde.**

**Derek partit chez Mason afin de recueillir des place, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Scott mais ce dernier n'était pas là. Après quelques coups d'œil, il fouilla partout dans la maison du jeune homme. Il trouva en dessous des lattes du sol, des papiers. Il décida de retourner chez lui afin d'être plus tranquille pour analyser les preuves qu'il avait recueilli.**

**De retour chez lui, Derek comprit que ces papiers étaient des recherches à propos de problèmes de contrôle de loup. Il comprit aussitôt que cela était sans doute destiné à Scott. Après avoir attentivement tout lu, il appela Deaton, Scott était en grand danger. Un sentiment d'inquiétude, de stress, de colère et de tristesse envahit Derek. Il ne devait, il ne pouvait pas perdre Scott.**

 

_**Dans une maison abandonné près de Beacon Hills** _

**Stiles et Peter se disputaient. Le plan avait mal tourné. Mason ne devait pas être blessé. Peter devenait de plus en plus inquiet par l'état psychologique de son petit-ami. Il voulait aller voir Derek mais il avait peur qu'en redevenant lui-même,Stiles ne l'aime plus. Il décida de se balader en forêt afin de se vider la tête.**

 

_**Dans la forêt** _

**Alors que Peter réfléchissait à quelle solution choisir face à Stiles, il se retrouva face à Scott, toujours en loup. Un duel de regard s'engagea. Scott ne bougeait pas. Peter se refusant à toute soumission, soutint le regard. Ne le supportant plus, Scott sauta sur Peter et se mit à le griffer de part et d'autre. Après sa colère passée, il s'enfuit en laissant un Peter inconscient. Était-il encore en vie ? Il ne le savait pas. Le loup de Scott ne voulait pas le savoir. Une chose est sûre, il avait soif de sang. Le jeune Alpha commençait réellement à perdre le contrôle, il devait quitter Beacon Hills. Il devait quitter sa ville natale pour toujours.**

 

_**Dans la maison abandonnée** _

**Stiles envoyait un nouvel SMS à Peter. Agacé, il le rappela de nouveau mais il tomba une nouvelle fois sur le répondeur. Il se dit que ce dernier continuait de bouder. Il s'occuperait de lui après. Pour l'instant, Stiles devait s'entretenir avec Mason.**

\- Enfin réveillé ?

\- Scott avait raison...

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de parler de lui, cela me ferait énormément plaisir.

\- Que veux-tu Stiles ?

\- Ce que je veux ? A ton avis ? Je veux le pouvoir ! Je veux contrôler le Néméton, Beacon Hills, le monde ! Devenir le roi du surnaturel !

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui parle Stiles... Je refuse d'y croire.

\- Et si c'était bien moi ?

**Stiles rigola tout en s'avançant dangereusement de Mason. Il lui taillada le visage. Mason, bien qu'affaiblit, cria de toute ses forces.**

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as mal ? Ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui va réellement t'arriver.

\- St...Stop..S'il te plaît Stiles... Que t'ai-je fait ?

\- C'est simple, tu es trop intelligent, trop malin.. Il faut que je t'élimines..Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?

**Mason cracha du sang. Retenu captif sur une chaise, il était mal installé. Ses nombreuses blessures, le faisait affreusement souffrir. Il luttait pour ne pas sombrer... Il devait absolument rester conscient. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.**

\- Scott... va me retrouver...

\- Scott ? **Stiles rigola de plus bel.** Scott est hors-jeu ! C'est devenu un loup ! Tu vois, l'animal...Que veut-il qu'il fasse ? Bref, j'ai des choses à faire.

\- Ne...pars pas Stiles...Je dois a-aller à l'hôpital.

\- Oui oui... Allez.

**Stiles ferma la porte, se rendit dans la cuisine et s'installa devant une émission.**

_**(Comment fais-tu pour ne pas regarder cette émission, elle est absolument géniale !)** _

_**Dans la tête de Stiles** _

\- Tu pensais sincèrement pouvoir te débarrasser de moi ?

\- Je vais te tuer !

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr... Ralala après ça, je ne suis pas sûr que les autres membres de la meute de Scott souhaiterons te parler... Tuer Mason...

\- Emmène-le à l'hôpital ! S'il te plaît... **La voix de Stiles s'étrangla.**

\- Jamais. Moi vivant, jamais cela n'arrivera...Imagine mort ! Hahahahaha !

\- Je vais t'éliminer !

\- Oh, tu n'as pas encore compris..Si tu veux _« m'éliminer »_ , tu vas devoir te tuer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je me nourris de ta part sombre, chéri..

\- Non...Je me tuerai !

\- Comment ? Tu n'as pas le contrôle de ton corps ! Bon si tu pouvais me laisser regarder _The Voice_...

 

_**1 semaine plus tard.** _

\- Stiles ? Pourquoi as-tu fait tout ça ?

\- Fait quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler...

\- Ces meurtres, le kidnapping de Mason...

\- Ah ça...Parce que je m'ennuyais ?

_**Derrière la vitre** _

\- Ce n'est pas mon fils ! Non !

\- Le nogistsune a été éliminé...Je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait être. Ce n'est pas Stiles, ça c'est sûr.

**Dit Mélissa pensive.**

\- Des nouvelles de Scott ?

\- Non... Derek cherche partout mais rien. Il a son odeur mais aucune trace de lui. Je ne sais pas comment il survie..Est-il encore en vie ?

\- Oh oh oh...Scott est bel et bien vivant ok ? On va le retrouver...

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Que se passe t-il ? Je ne comprends pas...

\- Moi non plus...

**C'est à ce moment que Derek entra.**

\- Derek que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je ne trouve pas Scott. Il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve.

**Dit Derek d'une voix blanche. Il fixait un point imaginaire.**

\- Ça va ? Merci beaucoup. Tu fais tout pour retrouver mon fils... Toi et Mason faites tout pour le retrouver, je vous en remercie.

\- Vous me remercierez lorsque je le retrouverais.

 

_**Quelque part.** _

\- Scott ? En venant ici, tu sais à quoi tu t'engages ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es mon plus puissant soldat. Si tu fais tout ce que l'on te dit...Tu devrais prendre ma place.

\- Je suis prêts à tout. J'ai prêté allégeance, maître.

\- C'est ce que j'aime entendre. Pars t'entraîner.

\- Oui maître. Merci maître.

**Scott quitta la pièce.**

\- Il te succédera très bientôt, le penses-tu aptes ?

\- C'est un True Alpha qui a été formé selon nos règles... Il sera impitoyable. Dans deux jours, ce sera lui le maître.

\- Il me fait peur.

\- Il est très puissant et n'a pas d'attache. Il est libre. La liberté fait peur. Pars observer Scott, je veux qu'il soit au point pour dans deux jours.

 

_**Salle d'interrogatoire de la police de Beacon Hills** _

\- Peter est ton complice n'est-ce pas ?

\- Est-ce important ?

\- As-tu tué Scott McCall ?

**Stiles sourit. Raphaël McCall serra ses poings. Il était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas à faire à Stiles mais ses mains le démangeaient.**

\- Je vous rassure, Scott est vivant. Il est juste parti. Votre fils a construit une nouvelle vie ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi avoir commis tout ses meurtres ?

\- Pour prendre le contrôle ?

\- Le contrôle de ?

\- Vous êtes tous persuadés que je ne suis pas Stiles mas c'est bel et bien moi ! Pourquoi n'acceptez-vous pas le fait que je sois un monstre ?

_**Derrière la vitre** _

\- Ok, stop, je vais parler à mon fils !

\- Non Sheriff, laissez Raphaël s'en occuper.

\- Parrish, mon fils est accusé d'être un tueur en série !

\- Laissez McCall s'en charger...Vos émotions vous submerge. Peut-être devriez-vous faire un tour.

\- Je reste ici !

_**Dans la salle d'interrogatoire** _

\- On s'ennuie non ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Bon, si je vous dis tout, aurai-je enfin la paix ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok al-

**Le visage de Stiles se déforma gravement avant d'avoir une toute nouvelle apparence.**

\- Stiles ça va ?

\- Je n'ai que quelques secondes. Trouvez Scott. Trouvez-le s'il vous plaît. Dites à Peter que je l'aime réellement. Papa, je t'aime plus que tout. Derek, il serait temps que tu acceptes ce que tu ressens et dites à Mason que je suis sincèrement désolé.

**A la seconde qui suit, Stiles réussit à se trancher la gorge avec un morceau de verre qu'il gardait précieusement sur lui depuis que le nogistsune lui avait expliqué la seule manière d'arrêter tout ça.**

\- Stiles ? Stiles ?! Appelez une ambulance !

**Le Sheriff entra en trombe dans la salle suivit de Mélissa. Elle tentait de sauver son presque-fils, le meilleur ami de son fils...**

 

_**Le lendemain** _

\- Scott, il est temps pour moi de t'annoncer quelque chose.

\- Je vous écoute maître.

\- Tu es ici depuis si peu de temps mais je t'attendais.

\- Vous m'attendiez pour ?

\- Tu es le nouveau maître, demain tu vas reprendre les rênes.

\- J'en serais honoré. Je ferais tout pour faire honneurs à vous et aux anciens.

\- Je le sais.

\- Mais, il va falloir que tu règles quelque chose dès ta prise de pouvoir.

\- Oui ?

\- Il y a du grabuge à Beacon Hills... Une personne nous a payé pour éliminer quelqu'un. Au vu de la situation et après discussion, nous avons décidé d'accepter.

\- Qui allez-vous éliminer ?

\- Stiles Stilinski. Il est possédé par un très puissant nogistsune. Nous devons l'éliminer. Je sais que c'était votre meilleur ami. J'espère que vous n'avez aucun problème avec ça ?

\- Non. Si la loge à décider de l'éliminer, que la volonté de Dieu soit faite.

\- Bien. Bien... Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur vous.


	5. It's the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Peter avait perdu beaucoup de sang, sa respiration était très bruyante. Il avait été incapable de répondre au téléphone ou de se mouvoir. Maintenant, il espérait être retrouvé mais vu son comportement, il se disait que c'était foutu...Jamais, on chercherait un fou comme lui. Son seul et unique espoir reposait sur Stiles, son compagnon."

**Derek avait prit la tête de la meute en attendant Scott.**

**Stiles allait de plus en plus mal, non seulement Peter avait disparu mais Scott aussi et le nogistsune prenait de plus en plus place dans sa vie. Il était inquiet, triste, en colère.**

\- Stiles ? Stiles ? Houhou !

\- Oui ?

\- Tu écoutes ? Ça va ?

\- Ça va Derek... Tu disais ?

\- On va former trois groupes : un groupe de recherche de Mason, un de Scott et un Peter.

**Les groupes se formèrent rapidement. A la fin de la réunion, chacun groupe se mit aussitôt au travail : Liam, Lydia et Jackson recherchaient Mason. Malia, Kira et Jordan cherchaient Peter et Derek et Stiles cherchaient Scott.**

**L'hyperactif savait au fond de lui que c'était perdu d'avance. Retrouver le True Alpha ne faisait pas parti des objectifs du renard maléfique. _« Tu peux dès maintenant imaginer ta vie sans lui. Tu souffres Stiles ? J'aime...Tu me rends plus fort.. »_**

 

_**Dans la forêt** _

**Peter avait perdu beaucoup de sang, sa respiration était très bruyante. Il avait été incapable de répondre au téléphone ou de se mouvoir. Maintenant, il espérait être retrouvé mais vu son comportement, il se disait que c'était foutu...Jamais, on chercherait un fou comme lui. Son seul et unique espoir reposait sur Stiles, son compagnon.**

**Il tourna en boucle ce qu'il avait vécu hier. Comment Scott avait t-il pu devenir un loup ? Pourquoi cette violence ? Ne contrôlait t-il plus son loup ? Si c'était le cas, il était devenu très dangereux. Peter n'avait jamais eu autant peur de mourir que lorsque le manoir avait pris feu. Un Scott incontrôlable ou du côté obscur était très effrayant !**

**Il repensa à Stiles, à son comportement plus qu'étrange. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il devait en parler à Derek. Même si cela signifiait le perdre à tout jamais. Remplit de tristesse et d'amertume, l'aîné des Hale se remémora leur premier baiser qu'il avait échangé avec son hyperactif préféré.**

_**C'était le soir d'un affrontement avec la bête. Peter s'était enfui d'Eichen House et son séjour l'avait un peu calmé, du moins, il respectait Scott et sa meute désormais. Il était dans la Jeep de Stiles, tout était silencieux jusqu'à Peter qui craqua :** _

_\- Stiles calme-toi, personne ne va mourir._

_**Le plus jeune ne répondit pas.** _

_\- Scott va s'en sortir tout comme Malia, Kira, Liam, Derek, Jordan, Jackson et Lydia. Ne t'en fais pas._

_**Stiles continua de rester silencieux.** _

_\- Ton pouls est trop rapide ! Tu dois être calme !_

_\- Je ne vais pas me calmer tant que ça ne sera pas fini._

_\- Tu dois te calmer. Ton stress va déranger ta meute._

_**L'hyperactif ne répondit pas mais au bout de 10 minutes, il reprit la parole :** _

_\- Pourquoi ma meute ? Notre meute, tu veux dire ?_

_\- Personne ne veut de moi Stiles. Le stress te fais dire n'importe quoi._

_\- Moi ça ne me dérangerait pas._

_\- Toi ? Celui qui a essayé de me tuer ? Qui me déteste encore plus que Harris ?_

_\- Comment sais-tu que je déteste Harris ?_

_**Là ce fut au tour de Peter de rester silencieux.** _

_\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures Peter._

_**Le plus âgé tourna lentement sa tête vers Stiles pour voir s'il se moquait de lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le fils du Shériff s'inquiétait du sort de l'aîné des Hale.** _

_\- Reste en vie. Ne me laisse pas. Enfin ne nous laisse pas._

_\- C'est gentil ce que tu me dis._

_\- C'est sincère._

_**Arrivé au point de rendez-vous, ils étaient les premiers arrivés sur les lieux. Alors que Stiles s'apprêtait à quitter sa voiture, Peter le retint et l'observa avant de s'avancer vers lui. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur les douces lèvres de l'hyperactif.** _

_\- Calmes-toi et reste aussi en vie Stiles._

_**Le meilleur ami de Scott était figé alors que Peter sortit de l'habitacle. Il caressa lentement ses lèvres avant de sourire niaisement et de quitter la Jeep. Il n'avait plus peur.** _

 

_**Quelque part** _

**Scott était redevenu humain mais il était resté très bestial. Il vivait dehors. Se nourrissait des choses qu'il trouvait par ci par là. Il en faisait de même avec les habits. Voulant se faire un peu d'argent, il décida de participer à des combats où seul la mort proclamait le vainqueur. A force de gagner, il se fit remarquer.**

\- Tu es très fort. Tu es tellement fort que cela relève du mystique.

**Scott ne réagi pas et continua de s'habiller.**

\- Un homme silencieux ? C'est ce que j'aime.

**L'Alpha ne fit pas signe d'être intéressé par la discussion.**

\- J'ai vu que tu vivais dehors. Je t'offre l'hospitalité si tu le souhaites.

\- Non merci, ça ira.

\- Ah. Monsieur sait parler. Tu es jeune, tu ne devrais pas être dehors. C'est dangereux.

**Scott rigola.**

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, je peux m'en sortir tout seul.

**L'étrange inconnu sourit.**

\- Un lit, des repas, côtoyer des personnes, cela ne pourrait pas te faire de mal.

\- Je dois rester seul. C'est mieux ainsi.

\- Tu as peur de t'en prendre à quelqu'un ? Ou de le tuer.

**Le mulâtre fixa l'homme qui lui faisait face.**

\- On a tous nos petits secrets et si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise, tu pourra partir. De toute manière, je ne pense pas que je serais en mesure de te blesser.

**Après un instant à peser le pour et le contre, McCall accepta l'offre et suivit l'inconnu. Il avait faim et voulait se doucher correctement. Il n'allait pas rater cette occasion.**

 

_**Loft de Derek** _

**Derek pensait à Scott : ses mimiques, son sourire, ses yeux, son regard, son caractère. Il pensait à leur première rencontre mais aussi à ce que Deaton lui avait dit :**

_\- Je crains que Scott ne contrôle plus son loup._

_\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi._

_\- Cependant, lorsqu'un True Alpha perd le contrôle de son loup, les conséquences sont dramatiques parfois irréversibles._

_\- Comment ça ?_

_\- Si un True Alpha perd le contrôle de son loup, il bascule automatiquement du côté sombre. De plus, sa puissance en est décuplée car il ne mesure plus sa force pour faire les choses correctement._

_\- On a perdu Scott ?_

_\- C'est possible ? La seule chose que tu dois considérer maintenant est que Scott n'est plus un ami mais un ennemi. Lorsqu'il sera en contact de d'autres loups, tu récupéra sa meute et ton statut._

_\- Tant qu'il n'a pas de meute, il est récupérable ?_

_\- Je n'en ai aucunes idé_ es. _Un true Alpha ne court pas les rues... Derek si tu cherches à retrouver Scott, abandonne l'idée. C'est trop dangereux de le ramener à Beacon Hills._

_\- Je ne peux pas l'abandonner !_

_\- Pense à cette éventualité. Je vais faire des recherches, peut-être qu'il y a un moyen de le sauver._

 

_**Maison des McCall** _

**Mélissa était pâle, triste. Des traces de ses larmes passées accentuaient sa détresse. Les yeux bouffis, les joues creuses, elle tentait de parler mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ce fut alors Raphaël qui parla avec Derek.**

\- … Scott pensait que c'était quelqu'un de sa meute qui avait commis ses meurtres.

\- Il me l'avait dit. A vrai dire, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Il y a trop de choses à régler.

\- Veux-tu une bière ?

\- Oui. Merci.

**Raphaël et Derek se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Alors qu'ils profitaient d'une bonne blonde fraîche, l'agent du FBI se risqua à poser la question qui le brûlait sur la langue :**

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Scott ?

\- Il a probablement perdu le contrôle de son loup.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr...

\- Dites quand même.

\- L'amour l'aurait consumé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Votre fils était amoureux de quelqu'un mais il n'a pas osé le révéler ou la personne lui a refusé son amour. Chez les loups, la perte de sa compagne ou de son compagnon est très dévastateur. Il y a deux possibilités : la mort ou la dangerosité.

\- La dangerosité ?

\- Il tue, massacre sans état d'âme.

\- Mon fils est incapable de tuer quelqu'un et il n'est pas mort... Mon ex-femme m'a confié qu'il était avec une jeune fille et qu'apparemment il en souffrirait. Est-ce sa compagne ?

\- Non ! Une fille pareille... Kira est une idiote qui a été conseillé par des imbéciles. Scott est un homme qu'on ne quitte pas.

**Raphaël fut surprit par la véhémence des propos du loup-garou. Il ne pensait pas que Scott et lui s'entendaient.**

**Alors que le silence s'était installé, Derek pensa à un moment heureux. Il se remémora la** **soirée restaurant qu'il avait fait après la victoire des Dread Doctors et de Théo.**

**La meute s'était retrouvée dans le restaurant italien de la ville. Derek se rappela à quel point Scott était beau : Regard rieur, les cheveux un peu plus longs, son sourire à rendre fou n'importe qui, son corps qui devenait de plus en plus musclé, ses tatouages...Scott avait été éblouissant. Scott est éblouissant.**

**Il revint rapidement à lui et se concentra sur ce que disait le père de Scott.**

**A la fin de cette discussion, Derek se rendit dans la chambre de Scott afin de voir s'il n' avait pas laissé d'indices. Il voulait aussi prendre un tee-shirt à lui afin d'avoir son odeur. Derek avait bizarrement mémorisé l'odeur de son Alpha mais il avait eu la subite envie,en fouillant sa chambre, de récupérer un objet lui appartenant.**

 

_**Dans la tête de Stiles** _

**Le nogistsune ne cessait de se moquer de Stiles. Ce dernier était de plus en plus faible...Il avait réfléchit longuement et il avait décidé que pour sauver tout le monde, Il devait mourir.**

**Mourant à petit feu, Stiles pensa à Peter, Il pensa à leur première nuit ensemble :**

_\- Peter, je te veux._

_**Ce dernier stoppa immédiatement ces baisers et fixa Stiles avec des yeux ronds.** _

_\- J'ai dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?_

_\- Non non..._

_\- Que t'arrive t-il ? Tu ne veux pas de moi ?_

_\- Si si..._

_\- Ben pourquoi t'es-tu éloigné de moi ?_

_\- Peut-être devrions nous prendre notre temps. Tu es jeune..._

_**Stiles souffla agacé du comportement de son petit-ami.** _

_\- Peter, que se passe t-il ?_

_\- Rien rien..._

_\- Si tu ne me dis pas je m'en vais..._

_\- Ok mais ne te moques pas de moi._

_\- Mais non..._

_\- La dernière fois que j'ai fait l'amour remonte à quelques jours avant l'incendie dans le manoir._

_\- Oh My G..._

_\- Je t'interdis d'en dire plus._

_\- Chéri, je suis puceau. Je ne sais même pas ce que s'est d'être branlé par une autre main que la mienne et tu penses sincèrement que je vais me moquer de toi ? Je suis juste surpris...Tu es canon ! Regarde-toi ! Tu es beau..Tout est beau..Tout est sexy..Ton regard, tes lèvres, tes mains. J'aime tout ! Considère que tu es puceau comme moi._

_\- Le début était mignon, très mignon mais la fin..._

_\- Oublie la fin. Je te veux Peter Hale._

_**Ils reprirent leurs baisers enflammés. Stiles balada ses mains sur le torse musclé de son amant pendant que Peter n'osait pas trop le caresser... Une main sur sa cuisse, déclencha en lui un profond désir et une soif de sexe qu'il n'imaginait pas assouvir en une seule soirée.** _

_**L'aîné des Hale reprit bien vite le contrôle de la situation en plaçant Stiles sur ses genoux. Plaçant sa main dans la chevelure brune, il plaça l'autre sur le fessier ferme de son petit-ami. Sentant une vague de chaleur au bas ventre, Stiles réagi vivement à son érection. Il** **se frottait doucement à cet objet de désir. Si Peter n'avait pas eu le contrôle de la situation, Stiles serait depuis longtemps en train de subir ses assauts. Mais voulant prendre son temps, il ralenti la cadence préférant profiter de sa langue jouant avec celle de son compagnon.**_

_**Stiles quant à lui, avait déjà mit ses mains sous le tee-shirt moulant de Peter. Il titillait les tétons, massait les pectoraux, touchait la nuque... La peau de son loup-garou psychopathe était douce, légèrement poilu. Peter était vraiment viril ! L'hyperactif était tellement excité que du liquide pré séminal coulait le long de sa queue bien éveillé.** _

_**Ne tenant plus face à l'odeur de Stiles excité, Peter le souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Après s'être retrouvé tous les deux torses nus et sur le lit, le fils du Shériff mit, discrètement sa main dans le pantalon de Peter. Atteignant enfin l'objet de ses désirs, il enroula sa main dessus et parti de la base jusqu'au bout. Ce petit va-et-vient fit grogner Peter.** _

_\- Tu me rends fou Stilinski !_

_\- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de toi..._

_**Le loup-garou mordit ses lèvres tout en fixant de ses yeux bleus électriques son chéri.** _

_**Sties entama une lente branlette. Peter en fit aussitôt de même, mais voyant son amant prêt à jouir, il s'arrêta net. Ils reprirent leurs baisers fiévreux, Peter n'hésitait pas à parsemer des bisous sur le corps de l'humain, de lui lécher l'oreille, le cou. Il mordillait joue, cou, lèvres. Stiles ne tenait plus :** _

_\- Je veux plus ! Donne-moi plus !_

_\- Tu es prêt ? Tu en es sûr ?_

_\- Oui Peter ! Prends-moi._

_**Voulant chauffer Stiles à son maximum, le loup-garou descendit lentement pour se retrouver face au pénis dur, fin et long de son amant. Il le lécha de toute sa longueur :** _

_\- Oh...oui..Ha..Chéri... Ne..Fais pas ça...Je ne vais pas tenir._

_**Peter continua son traitement tout en faisant en sorte que l'hyperactif ne jouisse pas.** _

_**Il déposa quelque bisous avant de prendre entièrement en bouche la queue de Stiles qui se raidi automatiquement sous ce nouveau plaisir :** _

_\- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Continu...C'est bon !_

_**Peter suçait lentement le jeune homme en prenant soin de tout mettre en bouche et de masser tendrement ses couilles.** _

_**L'humain gigotait, respirait difficilement. Il était devenu rouge de désir.. Plus il luttait contre son désir de gicler plus le plaisir augmentait. C'était divinement horrible.** _

_**Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, Peter se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée interdite et lécha délicatement le contour tout en branlant Stiles.** _

_\- Peter, tu...tu es fou ! Ar-arrête cette torture !_

_**Un doigt entra dans l'intimité du plus jeune qui grimaça.. La sensation était vraiment étrange. Heureusement, depuis bien longtemps, il s'était renseigné sur comment réagir pour la première fois et s'était aussitôt détendu afin que la sensation se dissipe. Peter l'aida énormément à enlever cette sensation, étant donné que son petit-ami recommençait légèrement à bouger son bassin. Il introduisit un autre doigt et dilata l'entrée de Stiles. Ce dernier ne disait plus rien, Trop concentré sur le travail que faisait les doigts de Peter.** _

_**Après avoir dilaté l'intimité, Peter dirigea sa queue raide vers celle-ci. Il fixait Stiles qui lui souriait comme pour l'encourager. Il entra doucement et Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'échapper des cris de douleurs. Peter s'immobilisa immédiatement. Il prit possession des lèvres gonflées de plaisir de Stiles, titilla ses tétons et entra plus en lui tout en le branlant.** _

_**Arrivé jusqu'à la base de sa queue, l'aîné des Hale ne bougea pas pendant 5 minutes, préférant embrasser et parler avec son amant pour le rassurer :** _

_\- Je suis prêt mon amour._

_\- Si tu as trop mal, on s'arrête. Tu me le dis, promis ?_

_\- Promis._

_**Le loup-garou donna de petits coups, il ne voulait surtout pas blesser son compagnon, ni le braquer :** _

_\- Plus fort._

_**Peter suivait les ordres de son chéri. Les coups de queue devinrent de plus en plus rythmés. Le contact des deux corps s'entrechoquant résonnait dans toute la chambre. Chaque minute passant, les gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts et gutturaux.** _

_**Même si Stiles ressentait toujours de la douleur, le plaisir y était mêlé. Peter était si doux et attentionné que l'hyperactif comprit à quel point son petit-ami l'aimait.** _

_**Ils changèrent de position, Peter voulait regarder le plaisir de Stiles. Rabattant les jambes de l'humain de part et d'autre de ses épaules, il le pénétra avec une infinie tendresse et reprit un rythme plus doux avant d'accélérer légèrement.** _

_\- Tu es parfait... mon cœur. Je... t'aime._

_\- Moi au-aussi mon...loup-garou favori._

_**Stiles ne tenait plus, il était déjà surpris d'avoir tenu autant. Et c'est un dans un dernier râle qu'il éjacula sur lui et sur Peter. Son plaisir était tellement puissant qu'il dû fermer les yeux quelques temps avant de se reprendre.** _

_**En bon garçon, Peter attendit la fin de la jouissance du plus jeune pour se retirer.** _

_\- Que fais-tu Pete ?_

\- Je ne vais pas continuer à te pénétrer, tu aura trop mal.

\- Mais non.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir, Stiles.

_**Puisant dans ses dernières forces, Stiles se releva et plaqua Peter au lit.** _

_\- Que fais-tu ?_

_\- Tu vas terminer dans ma bouche._

_\- Tu-tu es sûr de toi ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé._

_\- Je le veux. Dirige-moi._

_**Stiles embrassa violemment Peter tout en lui léchant et mordillant ses lèvres. L'humain adoré les lèvres de son homme, douces et délicieuses, il ne s'en lasserait jamais.** _

_**Il parcouru lentement le corps magnifique de son petit-ami, s'attardant sur les tétons, son ventre, jusqu'à atteindre l'aine. Là, il jeta un coup d'œil à Peter qui respirait déjà fort, excité par ce qui allait suivre.** _

_**Stiles, lécha sa queue et massa doucement les bourses de Peter. Puis, il suçota le bout du pénis de ce dernier. Peter balança sa tête en arrière afin de mieux respirer. Même si c'était la première fois pour l'humain, l'attraction entre eux était si forte que chaque contact les électrisaient. Instinctivement, Le loup-garou plaça sa main sur la tête de Stiles et le poussa à le sucer. L'hyperactif ne se fit pas prier et entama,maladroitement mais dirigé, une fellation à son amour. Peter ferma les yeux profitant de chaque seconde. La sensation des lèvres pulpeuses entourant sa queue et exerçant une légèrement pression lui plaisait énormément mais ce qu'il aimait le plus était cette langue, furieuse,qui se balader, s'attarder parfois à certains endroits. Pour une première fois, Peter était plus que satisfait du travail de son petit-ami.** _

_\- Stiles, je v-vais bientôt venir.. Stiles..Retire-toi...St- Haa haaaa !_

_**Peter ne finit pas sa phrase car une vague de plaisir l'assiégea. Il lâcha de longs jet de sperme que Stiles avala tant bien que mal.** _

_**Une chaleur, un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit. Après 12 ans sans rien faire, son appétit sexuel était né de nouveau et quel appétit ! Stiles et lui avaient désormais une nouvelle activité à explorerer le plus souvent possible.** _

_**L'humain s'allongea à côté de son petit-ami, du sperme au menton, il regardait attendrit Peter revenir lentement à lui.** _

_\- Ma première n'a pas été si catastrophique._

_\- Tu es sûr de n'avoir jamais sucer auparavant ?_

_\- Non. Dit Stiles tout sourire._

_\- Tu as été magique. Merci._

_\- Il va falloir qu'on pratique beaucoup pour le faire plus longtemps._

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était prévu._

_**Peter embrassa amoureusement Stiles avant de l'enlacer et de se laisser bercer par les battements de cœur de son amoureux.** _

\- Hahahahaha ! Peter fait parti du passé maintenant, Stiles ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est très doué mais j'ai d'autres plans pour nous beaucoup plus intéressant. Tu prendra ton pied, tu verra.

\- C'est ma vie intime ! Arrête de voir ce que je pense et arrête de te moquer..Arrête de dire tes conneries ! Peter ne m'abandonnera jamais, il m'aime !

\- Il a peur de toi..Tu as enlevé Mason, tu l'as peut-être tué.

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! TU l'as enlevé, TU l'as peut-être tué.

\- Ta souffrance me fait un bien fou...Tu vas bientôt disparaître Stiles, tu vas bientôt mourir...

 

_**Quelque part** _

**Scott était propre. Il pouvait enfin manger à sa faim. L'endroit était certes un peu sombre et secret mais il s'en fichait. Il se fichait de tout maintenant. Et puis, il se sentait étrangement à l'aise.**

\- Tu penses que c'est lui ?

\- J'en suis sûr. Regarde-le. Tu sens sa puissance ?

\- Oui. C'est effrayant d'ailleurs.

\- Il n'aura pas besoin de prouver quoique ce soit. Tout le monde a comprit qui il était en le voyant.

**Scott scrutait les peintures qui ornaient la pièce. Un homme ressemblait fortement à Derek. Plongé dans ses songes, il pensait à ce dernier :**

_\- Pourquoi es-tu toujours de mauvaise humeur ?_

_\- Pourquoi es-tu toujours niais ?_

_\- Pourquoi me réponds-tu par une question ?_

_\- Pourquoi me poses-tu ces questions ?_

_**Scott roula des yeux. Mais quelle tête de mule ce Derek.** _

_\- Pourquoi es-tu célibataire ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je n'attire que des psychopathes._

_\- Braeden n'en est pas une._

_\- Braeden ? Pas psychopathe ? Tu en connais beaucoup des humaines, armée jusqu'au cou et travaillant comme mercenaire dans le milieu surnaturel ? C'est un coup à être légèrement suicidaire sur les bords non ?_

_\- Tu n'aimera plus personne ?_

_\- Je préfère rester seul et je n'aime personne de toute manière. J'ai d'autres choses en tête._

_**Scott n'avait pas comprit sur le moment mais il avait ressenti un pincement au cœur. Il ne montrait rien mais la réponse de Derek lui faisait mal. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi ce pincement, il aimait Derek**._

**Une voix le rappela à la réalité :**

\- Bonjour...?

\- Scott.

\- Scott, sache que maintenant, on ne t'appellera plus Scott. Tu aura un nouveau prénom. Du moins, si tu te décides de rester ici.

\- Un nouveau prénom ? Vous êtes quoi ? Une secte ?

**L'interlocuteur rigola.**

\- Tu es très humain malgré les apparences.

\- Parce que je suis un être humain.

\- Oui moi aussi...

**L'interlocuteur se transforma aussitôt en loup-garou. Ces yeux bleus électriques fixaient les yeux marrons du mulâtre.**

\- Je vois... Tu n'as pas d'odeurs..Dit tranquillement Scott.

\- Si tu restes, tu devras être initié.

\- Initié à quoi ?

\- A l'art du soldat lycaon.

\- Du soldat lycaon ?

\- Tu n'es pas un loup-garou de naissance.

\- Non.

\- Laisse-moi te raconter une petite histoire...

**Après la petite histoire, Scott fut subjugué même s'il ne le montrait pas.**

\- Es-tu des nôtres ?

\- Je le suis. Je n'ai plus de passé, ni d'avenir.

\- Bien, je sens que tu es une très bonne recrue.

 

_**Manoir Whittemore** _

**Jackson réexamina l'enquête de Scott et Mason. Il se sentait bête d'être si égoïste. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu que la meute n'allait pas bien ?**

**Il repensait au moment où il n'y avait pas de surnaturel dans leurs vies. Jackson ne connaissait pas Scott, Stiles, Peter ou Derek. C'était un parfait connard qui ne souciait pas du bonheur de Lydia. Il dénigrait tout le monde. Il comprit qu'il n'avait eu qu'un seul véritable ami durant cette période, Danny. Ce dernier l'avait cerné et l'avait comprit..Danny le défendait toujours coûte que coûte. Danny le manquait...Sans lui, une part de lui était absente.**

**Il se promit de résoudre l'enquête et de trouver Mason, Peter et Scott. C'était sa meute, sa famille. En analysant de plus prêt les écrits de Scott et de Mason, il pensait savoir qui était à l'origine des meurtres. Mais pour lui, c'était impensable. Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?! Il décida d'aller voir Deaton.**

 

_**1 semaine après à Beacon Hills** _

**Un groupe d'hommes venait d'arriver à Beacon Hills. Le chef de groupe se rendit chez le commanditaire du meurtre de Stiles.**

\- Bonsoir, nos hommes sont prêts.

\- Bien. Je ne vous appellerai pas, si je n'avais pas le choix. Si on attend et que le nogistsune prend le dessus, ce sera trop tard.

\- Considérez votre commande comme exécutée.

\- Merci. Voilà la part convenue. S'il meurt, je vous donnerais le reste.

\- Bien. Merci. Au revoir.

 

_**A l'hôpital, dans la tête de Stiles** _

**Le renard maléfique était furieux et promit de lui faire payer :**

\- Tu as voulu nous supprimer ! Imbécile ! Tu vas le payer. On va jouer à un jeu..Je te donnerais des devinettes, si tu donnes une mauvaises réponses, je tuerai un de tes proches. Il est temps de s'amuser un peu. »

 

_**Quelque part** _

**Après un long rituel, Scott devint le nouveau maître. Une voix de femme se fit entendre :**

\- Pour que notre mariage soit effectif, on doit le consommer.

\- Attends-moi dans la chambre, j'arrive.

**Scott ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Derek mais il la chassa très vite. Derek ne représentait plus rien pour lui. L'ancien Scott venait de disparaître.**


	6. 2 sur 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Pendant ce temps loin de Beacon Hill
> 
> \- Si tu veux être un parfait soldat, il va falloir que tu guérisses.
> 
> \- Que je guérisse ?
> 
> \- Oui. Ton âme est brisée. Une âme brisée mène le soldat à sa mort.
> 
> \- Comment dois-je faire ? "

\- Toujours le premier, jamais le dernier, Rien sans lui n'est jamais fini, car rien ne peut commencer sans lui. Qui est-il ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as trois heures pour trouver où je tue quelqu'un.

_**1 semaine auparavant.** _

_« Peter... Peter... Peter... »_

\- Peter ! Hé Peter !

\- Aahhh qui crie comme ça ? Qu'il la boucle.

\- Il est vivant. **Dit Malia un peu trop froidement.**

-Il est gravement blessé. **S'inquiéta Kira.**

-Il va s'en sortir. Ne t'inquiète pas trop. Apparemment, il est increvable.

\- Malia !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Les filles. J'appelle Derek et on part d'ici. **Dit Jordan fatigué par les heures de recherches.**

\- Je reste... Je sens quelque chose.

\- Que sens-tu ? **S'empressa la kitsune.**

\- Un humain... Mason !

**Malia courut vers l'odeur.**

\- J'accompagne Malia. Occupes-toi de Peter et appelle Derek ! **Cria le Hellhoud qui poursuivait la coyote-garou.**

**Kira fit asseoir Peter et le maintint par un bras. Elle sortit d'une de ses poches le téléphone:**

\- Oui.

\- On a retrouvé Peter. Il est grièvement blessé.

\- Ok. Où êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis pas loin de l'entrée Est. Ce n'est pas tout, Malia a senti une autre odeur, celle de Mason. Elle et Jordan sont à sa recherche.

\- Ok. On arrive.

**Derek fixa Stiles qui était toujours inconscient. Le Sheriff ne lâchait pas des yeux son fils. Lydia quant à elle, était assise dans un coin. Les yeux dans le vide, elle semblait comme en transe. Depuis, la tentative de l'hyperactif, elle n'était plus elle-même.**

\- On a retrouvé Peter grièvement blessé. On a une trace de l'endroit où se trouve Mason.

\- J'espère vraiment pour lui qu'il n'est pas responsable de la situation de mon fils...Sinon...

**Derek ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas du tout si son oncle avait quelque chose à voir. Il semblait réellement avoir changé.**

**Il sortit de l'hôpital et appela aussitôt Jackson et Liam, ils devaient tous se retrouver au loft.**

_**Au loft** _

\- Peter est toujours faible. Il est conscient mais il a besoin de repos. **Dit Deaton.**

\- Qu'en est-il de Mason ? **Demanda Liam se rongeant les ongles.**

\- Il est toujours dans un état critique. Les médecins sont pessimistes. **Répondit le nouvel Alpha en lisant le message de Mélissa.**

-C'est ma faute...

\- Non Liam, c'est de la faute de Stiles et de Peter. **S'exclama Jackson.**

\- Quoi ? Tu es fou ?! **S'emporta Malia.** Depuis quand Peter et Stiles sont aussi proches pour faire cela ? En plus, pourquoi Stiles ferait-il cela ?

\- Et si ce n'était pas Stiles ? Il a quand même réagit étrangement avant de... **Intervint doucement Kira.**

\- Cela n'explique pas les meurtres. Les meurtres sont trop spécifiques... **Dit Deaton repensant à l'entrevu qu'il avait eu avec Jackson.**

\- Vous êtes bien sûr d'avoir tué le nogistsune ? **Reprit Jackson.**

\- Oui ! **Dit Kira.**

J e préférerai que tu en parles avec ta mère Kira. **Déclara finalement l'Alpha.**

\- Bon, je retourne au cabinet vétérinaire. Prévenez-moi lorsque Peter se réveillera.

**Derek accompagna Deaton dehors :**

\- Vous avez du nouveau ?

-Non. C'est vraiment compliqué. Avoir Scott à Beacon Hill peut s'avérer très dangereux à cause du nemeton...Mais, si on veut le sauver...

-Il faut le retrouver au plus vite.

\- Oui.

_**Pendant ce temps loin de Beacon Hill** _

\- Si tu veux être un parfait soldat, il va falloir que tu guérisses.

\- Que je guérisse ?

\- Oui. Ton âme est brisée. Une âme brisée mène le soldat à sa mort.

\- Comment dois-je faire ?

\- Tu dois libérer tes sentiments et tes émotions les plus enfouis.

\- Comment suis-je supposé faire cela ?

\- En méditant. Tu vois ces hommes ?

\- Oui.

\- Ils font le vide de leur esprit, soigne leur âme. Tu vas les rejoindre. Tant que tu ne guérira pas, tu ne bougera pas.

-Quoi ?! Mais si je ne bouge pas pendant un certain temps, je vais mourir.

T- ente de ne pas mourir Alès. Bats-toi.

_**Dans le loft, la chambre de Peter.** _

**Peter commençait à peine de guérir. A vrai dire, il s'empêchait de guérir. Il ne voulait pas. Il avait entendu ce qu'il se passait, Stiles avait tenté d'en finir. Il était vraiment possédé. Une immense tristesse le submergea. Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger celui qui l'aimait. Il n'avait pas réussi à stopper tout ça, non au contraire, il l'avait aidé à enlever Mason, à massacrer des innocents. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Parce qu'il aimait éperdument Stiles et qu'il était prêt à tout pour lui. Surtout qu'à la base, ils ne devaient que ramener Scott sur le droit chemin. Malheureusement, tout le monde s'était éloigné du chemin.**

**Derek ne le pardonnerait jamais, la meute non plus. Bien qu'elle était plus en retrait quant à l'acceptation de Peter dans la meute. C'était normal après tout ce qui leur avait fait subir. Seul Stiles le considérait vraiment. Seul Stiles voyait en lui l'humain.**

\- Stiles...Stiles...Stiles...Pardonnes-moi...J'ai été trop lâche...J'ai eu peur- peur de te perdre. Je n'ai pas eu le courage..Je ne pouvais pas...Tu es trop précieux pour moi.

_**Pendant ce temps dans le loft.** _

\- Peter est réveillé. **Dit Malia attentive.**

\- Euh...

**Derek, Jackson, Liam, Kira et Malia se regardèrent choqués, perdus.**

\- Peter aime Stiles ? **Tenta Liam décidément perdu.**

\- Apparemment. **Répondit Derek.**

**A mesure que Peter parlait, les visages des cinq personnes présentes dans le salon se décomposèrent.**

\- On devrait voir Peter non ? Pas que de savoir comme Stiles le suce me dérange mais quand même. **Dit Jackson prêt à partir en courant.**

**En effet, Sous le choc, Peter déballait tout. Vraiment tout. Leurs sorties, leurs baisers, leurs ébats etc...**

\- Peter ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourrai-tu cesser de parler de ce que tu vivais avec Stiles ?

\- Quoi ?

\- On a tout entendu ?

\- Je parlais ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous avez tout entendu ?

\- Oui, Peter. On sait tout.

\- Malia est là.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis dans la merde Derek.

\- Je confirme.

**Peter ferma les yeux mais en sentant toujours la présence de son neveu, il lui fit face.**

\- Je n'ai pas révélé que mes ébats n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Tu as toujours eu le sens du débat.

\- Ne change pas de sujet... Est-ce vrai Peter ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi et Stiles avaient tué ces gens ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas ?! Tu tues des gens au hasard maintenant ?

\- C'était l'idée de Stiles. Il m'avait dit que c'était pour faire réagir Scott.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas cru.

\- Au départ si mais après...

\- Et qu'avez-vous fait d'autre ?

**Peter ne répondit pas.**

\- Peter ?!

\- On a enlevé Mason...

\- Vous quoi ? Un membre de notre meute ?!

\- Je l'aime Derek. J'ai eu peur...tellement peur.

\- Peter vous avez massacré et kidnappé quelqu'un ?! Regarde le résultat : Scott est je ne sais où avec je ne sais qui, la meute enfin si nous pouvons encore la nommée ainsi, est proche de la dissolution et toi, tu viens me balancer que tu as fait ça par amour et que tu avais peur ?! Peur de Stiles ?! Tu te fous de moi là ?!

\- Je te souhaites de rencontrer l'amour Derek...Le vrai... Regarde-moi Derek, j'ai passé la période la plus importante de ma vie sur un lit d'hôpital à guérir. J'ai perdu la tête tellement ma colère était grande. J'ai perdu ton amour, ta confiance, notre lien. J'ai tué Laura, ma nièce, ta sœur. Et pourtant, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a ouvert son cœur.

\- Tu aurai pu être son père...

\- Ça ne va pas chez toi ? Bon, j'ai eu mon moment de faiblesse. Maintenant, si tu pouvais partir de la chambre...

\- C'est chez moi.

\- Je suis ton oncle.

**Derek grogna et quitta la pièce énervée. Il rejoignit les autres membres de la meute.**

\- J'espère que Stiles est vraiment possédé sinon je le tue ! Quant à Peter, il a intérêt à partir loin, très loin...

\- Liam, explique-nous pourquoi Stiles aurait envie de kidnapper Mason ? **Demanda Jackson très sérieux**. Et tu penses sincèrement être en capacité de tuer Peter ? Peter, le gars qui est revenu à la vie ? Soit tu es cinglé, soit tu es...cinglé.

**Liam fixa l'ancien kamina puis la meute.**

\- Je dois partir voir mon meilleur ami.

\- Nous t'accompagnons. **Dit Kira.**

\- Tu viens avec nous Derek ? **Demanda Malia.**

-Non, il nous reste une personne à trouver.

_**Pendant ce temps, loin de Beacon Hills.** _

\- Tu as fait la paix avec ton âme. Tu as été rapide.

\- Je suis déterminé.

\- Oui. Maintenant que tu as discipliné ton esprit, il te faut discipliner ton corps. Tu commencera ton entraînement dès demain à 4h du matin. Tu as quartier libre.

\- Merci maître.

**Scott sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit et lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, le visage de Derek s'afficha. Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et se murmura à lui-même « Tu as discipliné ton esprit Alès. Tu as discipliné ton esprit Alès. Cet homme fait parti du passé. Tu es un homme nouveau ». Il referma ces yeux et put s'endormir en paix.**

_**1 semaine après** _

**Un groupe d'hommes entra discrètement dans l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la chambre de Stiles qui n'était toujours pas réveillé.**

_**Dans la tête de Stiles.** _

\- Tu as de la chance. Les devinettes macabres devront attendre, nous devons partir.

\- Nous?! Tu blagues ? Qu'ils nous tuent !

\- Si seulement tu avais le choix.

**Stiles se releva lentement.**

\- Gentleman ! Il ne fallait pas prendre la peine de venir.

\- Tu connais ta sentence.

\- Évidemment. Et je suis désolé de vous décevoir mais je vais vivre...Du moins à travers ce frêle corps mais je vais vivre.

**Les hommes se transformèrent et s'élancèrent vers Stiles. Ce dernier évita tous les coups.**

\- Je vous pensais plus forts. Après tout, vous êtes bien la secte des Lycaons... Une sombre secte à la réputation qui la précède.

\- Tu parles trop.

**Le combat s'engagea de nouveau. Cependant, Stiles prit rapidement le dessus et tua tous les soldats présents. Il sortit de sa chambre immaculée de sang. Les gens couraient pour s'enfuir. Le combat avait causé la coupure d'électricité, l'effondrement partielle du toit de l'hôpital.**

**Le nogistsune venait de gagner ce premier combat.**

\- Où en étions-nous déjà ? Ah oui, les devinettes...Qui sera la première victime ?


	7. I'm the Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Scott avait plaqué contre le corps de sa femme, son érection. Satisfaite la femme sourit. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas est que cette érection était apparue parce qu'il avait trop pensé à un certain loup-garou de Beacon Hill."

* * *

\- Reprenons où nous étions veux-tu ? **Dit ravi le nogistsune.**

\- Ne tues personne. **Supplia Stiles épuisé.**

\- Si tu veux que je ne tues personne, tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

\- Je sais. Je ne veux pas...

\- Toujours le premier, jamais le dernier, Rien sans lui n'est jamais fini, car rien ne peut commencer sans lui. Qui est-il ?

\- Non ! D'accord. J'accepte. J'accepte.

\- Dis-le.

\- Je te laisse...Je te laisse me posséder. **Dit tristement Stiles.**

\- Il se pourrait que tes amis aient un sursis.

**Ce dernier prit le contrôle du fils du Sheriff. Il se retourna pour regarder avec fierté l'état de l'hôpital de Beacon Hill et il partit se terrer dans la forê** t.

_**Loin de Beacon Hill** _

\- Tu ne me touches pas beaucoup. Je ne suis pas à ton goût ? **Dit la femme du nouveau maître de la confrérie. Elle était métisse aux yeux bleus, ces cheveux bouclés étaient d'un jais éblouissant. De taille moyenne et sportive, l'élue était la plus belle parmi les femmes sélectionnées pour devenir la femme du chef.**

\- Il me faut un temps d'adaptation mais crois-moi, tu me plais énormément. **Dit Scott tout en baladant son doigt sur les courbes de sa nouvelle femme. Il l'appréciait mais il n'arrivait pas à enlever Derek de la tête. Il l'obsédait... Il avait toujours son odeur. Il n'arrivait pas à passer une journée sans imaginer les lèvres de son bêta.**

\- Lors de ton ancienne vie, tu aimais quelqu'un ?

\- Non. Et crois-moi lorsque je te dis que tu me plais. Je peux même te le prouver. **Dit Scott en lui montrant ses yeux rouges. Il la plaqua contre le mur.** Ressens-tu ?

**Scott avait plaqué contre le corps de sa femme, son érection. Satisfaite la femme sourit. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas est que cette érection était apparue parce qu'il avait trop pensé à un certain loup-garou de Beacon Hill.**

**Alors que les choses commençaient à devenir très chaud, ils furent interrompus par un soldat :**

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas...

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Une urgence maître.

**Scott et sa femme se regardèrent frustrés...Mais l'Alpha se résigna. La confrérie avant la vie intime.**

**Il entra dans une pièce où un de ses proches conseillers lui fit un bilan de ce qu'il se passait à Beacon Hill.**

\- On pense que le nogistune a prit le contrôle du jeune homme. Il a tué tous nos hommes. Il est devenu très puissant. Nous devons envoyer nos meilleurs hommes afin d'éliminer la menace.

\- Non. Pas maintenant, je dois réfléchir.

\- Permettez-moi Maître mais nous devons accomplir notre mission. Nous ne sommes pas réputés pour échouer.

\- Qui vous a parlé d'échouer ? Je veux juste pas tuer l'humain qui abrite ce corps.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, la mort d'un humain n'est pas notre problème. On doit accomplir la mission peut importe le prix. Peut-être parce que vous connaissez ledit jeune homme et..

**Scott le fixa de ses yeux rouges, le conseiller se stoppa automatiquement et baissa la tête en signe de soumission.**

\- Ce n'est pas une question de mort ou du fait que je le connaissais mais plus une question du fait qu'il faudra détruire définitivement le nogistsune. Après avoir tué l'habitacle que comptez-vous faire de l'esprit maléfique ?

\- Le conseiller ne sut répondre.

\- Ne vous permettez surtout pas de remettre en cause mon autorité ou mes choix ! Je sais ce que je fais ! D'accord ?!

\- Oui Maître. Mille excuses.

\- Pas de mouvement jusqu'à ce que je trouve une solution définitive.

**Ce dernier fit un mouvement de recule et quitta la pièce. Il n'aimait pas le nouveau maître, le trouvant encore trop humain et gentil. Il devait agir.**

_**Le Loft** _

**La meute se réuni afin de retrouver Stiles.**

\- Que fait-il ici ? **Demanda Lydia froidement.**

\- « Il » veut récupérer son petit-ami. **Dit sur le même ton Peter.**

\- Dégoûtant... **Murmura Malia.**

\- Peter et Stiles ? Je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre. **Dit à moitié dégoûté Liam.** Malia, Peter est ton père non ? Donc...Ton père...

\- Si tu continues à dire ce que tu pensais dire, je t'éventre.

\- Je n'ai rien dit. **Répondit aussitôt le jeune loup.**

\- Bref, on est pas là pour parler de la vie intime des gens. On est là car nous pensons que le nogsitsune est à l'origine du problème de Stiles. Kira doit avoir une discussion avec ses parents pour nous donner la confirmation. Mais vu ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital, on s'accorde tous pour dire que cela rappelait étrangement la période du nogistsune. Quoiqu'il arrive nous devons le sauver.

\- Où est Scott ? **Questionna Jackson.**

\- Je ne sais pas. **Dit Derek. Chacun pouvait déceler une pointe de tristesse dans sa réponse.** Faites des groupes pour retrouver Stiles.

**Peter se retrouva, sans surprise seul, mais une personne se posa à ses côtés sans rien dire. Quelle fut sa surprise, il était loin de s'imaginer que cette personne allait ne fusse lui adresser un regard.**

\- Prêts à retrouver Stiles ?

\- Mason, tu n'es pas obligé.

\- Je ne suis pas mort. Par contre, approches.

**Peter se baissa afin que Mason puisse lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.**

\- Tu vas m'aider à retrouver Scott.

\- Tout ce que tu souhaitera.

**Mason lui adressa un sourire sincère. Sous quelques aspects, Mason lui rappelait Stiles, celui qu'il aimait éperdument. Les autres membres questionnaient du regard Mason. Etait-il fou ?**

\- Bon. Je vois que les groupes ont été constitué. Si vous avez des informations, mettez tout le monde au courant.

**Alors que tout le monde quittait le loft, Derek, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où pouvait bien être Scott, s'il était en vie ? En sécurité ?**

\- Je suis sûr que Scott va bien.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

\- Parce que je le sais. Je ne l'ai pas mordu au hasard.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant vu ce que tu lui disais.

\- C'est parce que j'avais compris quel genre d'Alpha il serait et quel loup-garou il ferait. Je savais qu'il serait mieux que nous alors que nous le sommes de naissance.

\- Il me demandait sans cesse de lui apprendre. Il n'a pas comprit que c'était moi qui apprenait de lui.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- …

\- Derek. Je vois bien qu'il te manque. Si tu fais tous ses efforts pour maintenir la meute et pour retrouver Stiles, c'est pour lui.

\- Je fais uniquement ça parce que Beacon Hill est une zone devenue trop dangereuse.

\- Vraiment ? Expliques-moi pourquoi dors-tu avec les habits de Scott ? Pourquoi te rends-tu souvent dans sa chambre pendant des heures ?

\- Je vais à la recherche de Stiles.

**Derek sorti rapidement de chez lui. Il préférait fuir. Il n'était pas prêt.**

_**Au commissariat de Beacon Hill** _

**Le Sheriff était à son bureau, la tête entre ses mains, il pleurait dans un silence des plus total. Il repensait au moment où le surnaturel ne faisait pas parti de leurs vies.**

_\- Stiles, arrête de courir partout et viens manger !_

_\- John, laisse-le s'amuser un peu, il fait beau._

_\- Mais, il pourra s'amuser après manger Claudia. S'il tombe parce qu'il a la tête qui tourne ? Où s'il s'évanouit ?_

_\- Tu dramatises mon chéri. Viens par là._

_\- Maman ! Papa ! Regardez ce que je sais faire !_

_\- Bravo mon amour, tu es le meilleur !_

_**Dit Claudia Stilinski fière et heureuse d'être entourée des deux hommes de sa vie.** _

**Sa femme lui manquait cruellement. Sans son fils, il était vide, brisé, seul. Sans son fils, la mort de sa femme planait dans ses pensées. Alors qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital, il repensait au jour où son fils et son deuxième fils firent leur entrée dans le lycée.**

_\- Je suis un homme maintenant. **Déclara fièrement Scott.**_

_\- On ne devient pas un homme le moment où on le fait pour la première fois ?_

_\- Ben non Stiles, tu peux être un homme tout en étant puceau._

_\- Tu connais beaucoup des puceaux virils ?_

_\- Qui t'a dit que j'étais puceau ?_

_\- Les films x ne compte pas Scott..._

_\- Hum hum... Juste pour vous dire que je suis là, tout comme Mélissa est là._

_\- Dis-lui Papa. On est pas..._

_\- Je pense qu'on a compris Stiles... **Dit le Shériff plus du tout surpris par les conversations de son fils et de son meilleur ami.**_

_\- Et pour ta gouverne, mon fils est un homme. **Dit affectueusement Mélissa tout en l'embrassant.**_

_\- Merci beaucoup Maman mais le bisou ne me rend pas du tout crédible._

_\- Je confirme. **Ajouta Stiles alors que tout le monde rigolait.**_

**Il tapa du poing, où était Scott ? Il croyait vraiment que c'était le moment de disparaître ?**

_**Dans la chambre de Scott** _

**Derek était allongé sur le lit de l'Alpha, respirant l'odeur enivrante du jeune homme. Il ne bougeait pas, il fixait le vide. Il devait réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital mais il en était incapable. Un seul être obsédait son esprit. « Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé »..Cette expression n'avait jamais eu autant de sens au cadet des Hale à cet instant. Il réalisait que depuis la rencontre avec Scott, il était bien, apaisé. Il lui manquait. Il avait besoin de lui. Alors qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Un homme le fixait.**

\- Que fait un jeune homme, qui plus est un loup-garou, dans la chambre de mon fils alors que le meilleur ami de mon fils est apparemment devenu un tueur de sang froid ?

\- Je suis désolé. Je pars.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu devais partir. Je demandais ce que tu faisais ici ?

\- Je- Je peux vous expliquer.

\- Non. Je sais pourquoi tu es là. En temps normal, j'aurai tout fait pour que tu te retrouves en prison ou loin de mon fils. Mais les temps ne sont pas normaux et je ne peux lutter face à ce que tu ressens. Il le sait ?

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr moi-même.

\- Penses-tu à lui sans arrêt ? Es-tu prêts à tout sacrifier pour lui ? Te vois-tu être avec lui ?

\- Oui.

\- Je crois que tu as toujours eu la réponse Derek. Cela fait depuis longtemps ?

\- Je ne sais pas en fait. J'essaye de me souvenir.

\- Le début n'est pas important. C'est l'après qui est important.

_**Chez les Yukimura** _

\- Maman ? Il y a un problème avec Stiles.

\- Que se passe t-il ?

\- Stiles est possédé. On pense que c'est le nogistsune.

\- Je sais. Je ne sais pas comment cela est possible ? On l'avait battu.

\- Que devons-nous faire ?

\- Retrouvez-le.

\- Et ?

\- On refera ce que l'on a fait précédemment.

\- Cela n'a pas fonctionné.

\- On retentera. Je vais y réfléchir. Mais pour l'instant, tu dois envoyer tes onis.

\- D'accord mais Maman, je ne pense pas que cela servira à quelque chose de refaire ce que l'on a fait précédemment-

\- Kira. Envoies tes onis. Ne discute pas.

**Elle accepta mais pressenti qu'on lui cachait quelque chose mais décida de rejoindre une partie de la meute chez Jackson.**

**Ken et Noshiko attendirent que leur fille quitte la maison pour reprendre leur discussion :**

\- Tu devrais lui dire Noshiko.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir.

\- Elle doit savoir ce que tu fais.

\- Ken, elle est trop jeune.

\- Certes, mais elle fait parti d'une meute qui a affronté nombres d'ennemis. Tu crois qu'un nogistsune lui fera peur ? Ou le problème est peut-être la solution que tu as décidé sans concerter personne.

\- C'est mon problème, j'ai crée ce nogistsune.

\- Et pour battre ce nogistsune, tu as payé les invisibles pour l'éliminer. Tu sais ce qu'il compte faire ?

\- Je ne suis pas débile. Mais la solution doit être radicale. La dernière fois, j'ai accepté pour Kira et Scott. Maintenant, j'accomplis ce que je devais faire depuis bien longtemps. Je suis désolée pour Stiles et le Sheriff mais quand un nogistsune prend la possession d'un humain, il n' y a pas 36 solutions.

\- Attendons Scott veux-tu ?

\- Il a disparu et a abandonné sa meute. Tu crois que le nogistsune va gentiment attendre Scott ?

\- Tu as fait appel aux invisibles... Tu sais à quel point, tu viens de mettre en danger la meute ? Parce que s'il considère que Beacon Hill doit être rayé de la carte pour maintenir « leur équilibre » surnaturel, ils le feront.

\- Ils n'ont qu'une mission. Éliminer le nogistsune quoiqu'il arrive. La suite, si suite il y a, on s'en chargera.

_**Chez Jacskon** _

\- Kira, qu'a dit ta mère ? **Demanda Malia pressée.**

\- Je dois envoyer des onis chercher Stiles. C'est bien le nogistsune.

\- Comment a t-il pu revenir ? **Demanda Lydia.**

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais, j'ai la sensation que mes parents ne me disent pas tout.

\- Comment ça ? **Questionna Jackson.**

\- Vous vous souvenez des cadavres qui ont été découvert dans la chambre d'hôpital de Stiles et qui ont mystérieusement disparu ?

\- Oui.

\- Je crois que ma mère a quelque chose à voir avec ça.

_**Chez Mason** _

\- Comment comptes-tu trouver Scott ?

\- Avant de partir à la recherche de Scott, il faut qu'on appelle du renfort.

\- Pour ? **Demanda Peter curieux.**

\- Qui est le mieux placé pour retrouver un loup-garou ?

\- Un loup-garou.

\- Non qui peut le faire encore mieux ?

\- Un chasseur...Tu vas appeler Christ ?

\- Oui ainsi qu'Isaac. Isaac prêtera main forte à la meute. Christ, toi et moi, ferons tout pour sauver Stiles et Scott. Personne ne doit savoir ce que nous comptons faire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il était peut-être trop tard pour Scott ? C'est un True Alpha sans meute. De plus, il ne maîtrise pas son loup.

\- Non, je n'ai jamais douté de sa survie. En plus, un True Alpha qui ne contrôle pas son loup a encore moins de chance de mourir... Comment comptes-tu effectuer les recherches ?

\- Je ne sais pas... **Dit Mason encore fatigué à cause de ses blessures.**

\- Je suis désolé Mason.

\- Peter, c'est bon. Je vais bien.

-Tu as mal.

\- Ça passera. Aides-moi à trouver un moyen pour retrouver Scott.

\- Cela ne va pas te plaire.

\- Dis toujours.

_**Loin de Beacon Hills** _

\- Je vous ai tous réuni car j'ai trouvé la solution afin d'éliminer le nogistsune. **Commença Scott.** Nous allons partir sur place. Nous allons non seulement l'éliminer mais nous allons nettoyer cette ville. **Des murmures s'intensifièrent.** Cette ville possède un Nemeton mais personne n'est à même de le contrôler, ni de le gérer. Nous le ferons. On récupère le pouvoir du Nemeton et on met sous notre juridiction Beacon Hill. Quen dites-vous ?

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? **Tenta un de ses conseillers.**

\- Oui. Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

\- C'est là où était basée votre ancienne vie.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un doute de mon pouvoir et de mes décisions ici ?

**Un silence s'installa. Ce fut le conseillé qui l'avait rencontré plus tôt qui se leva d'aplomb et prit la parole :**

\- Un groupe de conseillers et moi-même pensons que vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur du rôle.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Vous êtes un peu trop gentil, pas assez ferme et l'on ne vous connaît pas. L'ancien Maître vous a choisi mais pas nous. Tout le monde sait que Beacon Hill doit être rasé.

\- Je vois. Tu penses mieux faire à ma place ?

**Le conseiller ne répondit pas.** Si tu penses être mieux que moi et mériter ma place, faisons un combat. Tu me tues, tu gagnes. Je te tue, toi et tes soutiens mourront.

**Tous les conseillers se regardèrent. Jamais un Maître n'avait fait cela. La violence était proscrite au sein de la confrérie.**

\- Maître, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Des conseillers sont prêts à me renverser. Ils veulent de la puissance, je leur en montrerai ! **S'emporta Scott.**

\- Maître-

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? **Coupa Scott pour s'adresser au conseiller frondeur.**

\- Que vous partiez tuer le nogistsune.

\- Je le tues. Parfait mais avant- **Scott s'approcha rapidement du conseiller et planta ses griffes sur le cou du conseiller frondeur-** je veux que tu me donnes la liste de ceux qui ne croient pas en moi. On part tous à Beacon Hill. Préparez-vous.


	8. Retour et affrontement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depuis tout ce temps, Derek n'avait pas parlé ou même tout écouté. Il ne cessait de repasser dans sa tête le moment où le regard de Scott croisa le sien. En apparence, il paraissait froid, distant, dur. Mais, il avait vu cette lueur, cette flamme qu'il aimait tant chez lui...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture et Bonne rentrée :)

\- Bonsoir.

\- Scott ?!

\- Où est Stiles ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- Où est Stiles ?

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

\- Tu as bien fait appel pour éliminer une menace ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors dis-moi où se trouve Stiles.

_**Chez Derek** _

\- On a repéré où se terrait Stiles. _**Dit Jackson.**_

\- Où est-il ? _**S'empressa de demander Peter.**_

\- Chez toi.

\- Chez moi ? Comment ça il est chez moi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Dit le nous.

\- Il n'en sait pas plus que vous. Ne l'accusez pas à tord. _**Dit une voix lointaine.**_

**Tout le monde se retourna et découvrit Isaac.**

**Ce fut le choc pour tous ceux qui le connaissaient sauf Peter qui savait qu'il allait venir.**

\- Isaac ?! Que fais-tu ici ? _**S'exclama Derek.**_

\- On m'a dit qu'il y avait des problèmes à Beacon Hills. Je suis venu vous aider.

**Isaac fit la connaissance de Kira, de Malia, de Liam puis de Mason bien qu'il l'ait eu au téléphone auparavant. Tandis que Chris discutait tranquillement avec Derek.**

_**Flash back discussion Mason, Peter, Isaac et Chris.** _

_**"Scott a disparu. Commença Mason."** _

_**"Comment ça, il a disparu ?! " Répondit aussitôt Christ inquiet.** _

_**"Il n'est plus là. Depuis la fin des Dread Doctors, de la Bête, la meute s'est effritée et tout le monde, je crois, l'accusait de n'avoir pas été un Alpha à la hauteur. Il a perdu le contrôle de son loup."** _

_**"Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est très dangereux de laisser un True Alpha incontrôlable."** _

_**"Ce n'est pas tout Chris, le nogistsune est revenu. Il a reprit possession de Stiles. "Intervint Peter.** _

_**Un long silence s'installa. La dernière fois qu'Isaac et Chris avaient affronté un nogistsune, Allison était morte.** _

_**"On arrive." Dit simplement Isaac qui avait vraisemblablement reprit le téléphone.** _

_**Fin du Flash Back.** _

\- Bon que faisons-nous ? _**Demanda Jackson.**_

\- On va chez Peter.

**Durant le chemin, Peter devenait de plus en plus anxieux. Jamais Derek n'avait vu son oncle aussi stressé. Il devait mettre de côté sa froideur afin de le rassurer.**

\- On va le sauver.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas assumé la possibilité de le perdre. On devait juste faire réagir Scott. Je ne veux aucun mal.

\- Je le sais. On va régler tous les problèmes. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

**Peter acquiesça silencieusement avant de regarder par la vitre.**

**Ils finirent tous par arriver chez l'oncle de Derek. Cependant, ils ne purent discuter pour mettre en place une stratégie car des bruits émanaient de l'appartement. Heureusement que Peter possédait l'immeuble.**

**Ils se ruèrent vers l'appartement et se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec des hommes à**

**capuches noires. Le nogistsune aperçut la meute.**

\- S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi. C'est Stiles. Ils veulent me tuer !

\- Ne vous approchez pas de lui ! _**Dit Peter en se mettant devant son petit-ami.**_

**Les hommes à capuche reprirent leur combat et la meute due se résoudre à se battre contre eux. Cependant, ces hommes étaient bien trop puissants et ils finirent par mettre à terre toute la meute. Le nogistsune fini par se battre contre ceux qui étaient venus l'éliminer. Peter utilisa ses dernières forces afin de se mettre devant l'hyperactif.**

\- Qui vous a payé ? _**Demanda t il.**_

**Les autres membres de la meute se regardèrent sans comprendre.**

\- Épargnez-le, s'il vous plaît.

\- Ne me tuez pas ! _**Dit Stiles apeuré**_.

**S'il avait bien peur de quelque chose, c'était de ses hommes. Dès que quelqu'un avait le malheur de faire appel à eux, rien ne les arrêtaient.**

\- Peter ? Que se passe-t-il ? _ **Demanda Derek qui se leva difficilement. La meute en fit de même et encercla les hommes.**_

\- Laissez-nous terminer notre mission. Nous n'hésiterons pas à vous éliminer.

**Tout le monde se figea. Il connaissait cette voix. Derek fut le premier à parler.**

\- Scott ? Scott, est-ce toi ?

\- Scott n'existe plus. Scott appartient au passé. Je m'appelle Alès. Maintenant, partez.

\- Scott ne tues pas ton meilleur ami. _**Tenta Peter.**_

\- Éliminez tout le monde.

\- Scott, regarde-moi. _Tenta Derek._

**Ce dernier le regarda sans pour autant parler. Le nogistsune en profita pour s'enfuir. C'est après ce long regard que Scott revint à lui.**

\- On y va le nogistsune s'est enfui. Et vous, n'entravez pas notre mission.

\- Non Scott. Nous sommes désolés. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal mais s'il te plaît ne le tues pas.

**Scott fixa un Peter apeuré avant de rejoindre son équipe. La meute resta sans bouger pendant quelque temps avant que Jackson n'ose enfin prendre la parole :**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

\- C'est de ma faute. _**Dit Peter amorphe.**_

\- Arrêtes. _**Répondit simplement Derek.**_

\- Non, Derek. On ne peut plus sauver Scott et c'est de ma faute.

**Scott et son équipe avait perdu la trace du nogistsune. De petites équipes se formèrent afin de le retrouver.**

_**Chez Deaton** _

\- Deaton. Deaton.

**Le vétérinaire sortit de sa salle et partit à l'entrée. Il découvrit Stiles, le regard provocateur mais blessé.**

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Comme vous le voyez, je suis blessé.

\- Et ?

\- J'ai besoin d'être soigné voyons.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au bon endroit.

\- Vous laisseriez un pauvre humain mourir ? Surtout le meilleur ami de Scott ?

**Deaton semblait réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un adolescent, qui plus est Stiles, dans un état pareille. Il invita le nogistune dans sa salle et le soigna malgré lui.**

_**Dans la forêt** _

**Isaac et Chris n'avaient pas suivi la meute. Si Stiles n'était pas chez Peter, il devait le chercher dans la forêt.**

\- D'accord. On se met en marche.

\- Quel est cette histoire Chris ? Scott s'appelle Alès ?

\- C'est pire que ce que je pensais.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Isaac, notre priorité devient Stiles. On doit le trouver avant Scott.

**Chris Argent partit pour signifier la fin de toute discussion. Isaac était plus que troublé. Que se passait-il réellement ?**

_**Dans le loft de Derek** _

**Mason et Lydia s'activaient à retrouver non seulement Stiles mais il devait aussi découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé à Scott. Ils stressaient, ils n' avaient aucunes idées de où ou quoi chercher. Ils cherchaient dans tous les bouquins à leur portée et partout sur internet mais le résultat était sans appel.**

**La meute ainsi que Chris et Isaac arrivèrent.**

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? _**Demanda Derek impatient.**_

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _ **Enchaîna Peter qui senti un malaise.**_

\- On a fait des recherches... _ **Commença Lydia mais voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à poursuivre Mason reprit la parole.**_

\- On ne peut pas sauver Stiles, il n'y a rien à part le tuer.

\- Non, cherchez bien, il y a forcément quelque chose !

\- Peter...Il n'y a rien.

\- Non ! Je refuse d'y croire. Derek dit quelque chose.

**L'Alpha par intérim ne put répondre car trois personnes entrèrent au loft.**

\- Il a raison. On ne peut pas sauver Stiles.

\- Maman ?!

\- Kira, je ne t'ai pas tout dis. J'ai fait appel à des hommes pouvant éliminer la menace...

\- Je n'approuvais pas ce choix mais la situation s'est un peu plus corsée. _**Coupa le père de Kira.**_

\- Vous n'avez pas un peu abusé en choisissant ces hommes ? _**Demanda Chris.**_

\- Je suis d'accord. _**Répondit Ken.**_

\- Ce sont des spécialistes. _**Se défendit Noshiko.**_

\- Quelqu'un peut aborder le sujet de Scott ? _**Déclara Jackson.**_ Qu'est-il devenu et qui sont ces mecs à capuches ?!

\- Excusez-moi, je suis là pour vous dire que le nogistsune est venu se faire soigner au cabinet. Il m'a parlé de Scott voulant le tuer. Que se passe-t-il à Beacon Hills exactement ?

\- Deaton, vous tombez bien, il veulent assassiner Stiles ! Dites-leurs qu'il y a une solution. _**S'exclama Peter désemparé.**_

\- Il y en a toujours. _**Répondit Deaton formel.**_

\- Merci !

\- Laquelle ? Je serais curieuse de savoir ça ? _**Dit Noshiko.**_

\- Faire sortir le nogistsune.

\- Comment ? _**Questionna Peter.**_

\- Il doit accepter sa part sombre.

\- Sa part sombre ? _**Reprit Malia.**_

\- Un nogistsune le possède. Lui, un être humain... Pourquoi a t-on avis ? Pourquoi Stile avait-il réussi à lutter, la première fois, contre le nogistune ? _**Continua le vétérinaire.**_

\- Parce qu'une partie de lui, apprécie ce qu'il fait. Stiles doit accepter qu'il n'est pas comme Scott. Et pour cela, il faut ramener Scott à la raison ! _**Conclu Jackson.**_

\- Exactement.

\- Autant dire que c'est foutu.. _ **Dit Chris.**_

\- Qu'est devenu Scott ?! Quelqu'un ici présent peut me répondre ? _**S'emporta l'ex petit-ami de Lydia.**_

\- J'aimerais aussi savoir. _**Ajouta Isaac.**_

\- Moi aussi. _**Dit Derek.**_

**Depuis tout ce temps, Derek n'avait pas parlé ou même tout écouté. Il ne cessait de repasser dans sa tête le moment où le regard de Scott croisa le sien. En apparence, il paraissait froid, distant, dur. Mais, il avait vu cette lueur, cette flamme qu'il aimait tant chez lui. Scott était toujours là et il n'avait fallu d'un seul regard pour qu'ils se comprennent. Ils ressentaient la même chose, ce même sentiment destructeur et pourtant si vivifiant. Il devait être du même côté pas face à face. Derek devait le récupérer à tout prix, c'était une question de vie ou de mort.**

_**Au poste de police** _

\- Oui ?

\- Sheriff, votre fils est là. Il veut vous voir.

**John et Raphaël arrêtèrent tout de suite ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Stiles entra tout sourire dans le bureau.**

\- Salut Papa. Salut papa de Scott.

\- Tu n'es pas mon fils.

\- Officiellement si..Officieusement... C'est une autre histoire, je l'admets. _**Stiles fixa le père de son meilleur ami**_. Scott est devenu un dangereux, très dangereux jeune homme dis donc... Il me fait vraiment peur. Vous y croyez ? J'ai peur de Scott.

\- Il est ici ?!

\- Oui mais pas comme vous le pensez. Bref, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Papa chéri, j'aimerais devenir un citoyen libre d'aller où je souhaite.

\- Même pas en rêve. _**Répondit froidement le Sheriff.**_

\- Je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver contre toi.

\- Tu n'es pas mon fils.

\- Hun hun... Je suis ton fils chéri. Claudia ne serait pas fière de toi.

\- Salop-

**Raphaël pu, à temps, récupérer John et le ramener vers lui.**

\- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'une malheureuse histoire détruise notre si bel amour. Surtout si tu connais pas les limites de cet amour.

\- Dégueulasse. _**S'horrifia le Sheriff.**_

**Stiles claqua des mains et au moment où il allait passer à la vitesse supérieure, les lumières clignotèrent.**

\- Ils sont là. Papa, tu dois absolument me protéger. Scott me tuera.

\- Quoi ? _**S'exclamèrent L'agent du FBI et le Sheriff totalement perdus.**_

\- Aidez-moi. _**Dit le nogistsune en utilisant l'intonation de Stiles.**_

_**Dans le loft de Derek** _

**Raphaël avait discrètement sorti son téléphone et avait appeler Derek afin qu'il puisse entendre ce qu'il se passait.**

\- Il faut faire vite, Stiles est en grand danger !

_**Le poste de police** _

_**Des hommes à capuches arrivèrent jusqu'au bureau du Sheriff.** _

\- Vous ne pouvez nous échapper. Votre destinée est de mourir.

\- Scott ?! _**S'étonnèrent en cœur les deux adultes.**_

\- Ne me fais pas de mal Scott.

\- Je le répète. Je ne suis plus Scott.

\- Dommage. J'aimais tellement ce garçon. Le point positif est que je n'aurai aucun scrupule à vous tuer.

\- Viens, je t'attends. _**Répondit Scott déterminé.**_

**Une bagarre digne des films d'action s'entama. Le poste de police fut partiellement détruit lors d'une contre-attaque de Stiles et le combat dû se poursuivre dehors. Scott avait ordonné à ses hommes de s'éloigner en voyant la force du nogistsune. Un combat de un contre un commença. Les yeux de Scott n'était plus rouge mais d'un noir brillant. Sa force était décuplée, tout comme sa rapidité.**

**Stiles quant à lui, était vif. Il ne faisait pas d'attaques chirurgicales comme Scott, il détruisait tout sur son passage. C'est alors qu'il sortit de nulle part une épée. Elle était légèrement différente de celle de Kira.**

**Il donnait des coups de plus en plus agiles et précis. C'est dans un ultime coup d'épée que Stiles fut à deux doigts de transpercer son meilleur ami mais ce que le nogistune n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Scott avait dans la réserve, encore de la force. Ce dernier réussi à casser l'épée et à entrer ses griffes dans le corps de Stiles. L'hyperactif recracha du sang et s'affaissa lentement vers son ami. Le fils du Sheriff, mourant, put une dernière fois parler :**

\- Merci l'ami. Merci de m'avoir délivré.

**Et Stiles ne bougea plus.**

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Stiles, non Stiles !

**La meute venait d'arriver. Peter s'agenouilla en larmes. Son compagnon venait de mourir. Tué par son meilleur ami. John quant à lui, ne bougea pas d'un iota, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.**

**Tout le monde, Malia, Lydia, Kira, Jackson, Liam, Mason, Isaac, Chris, Noshiko, Ken et Deaton regardaient interdit leur ancien Alpha.**

**Un rugissement venait de se faire entendre. C'était Derek, le nouvel Alpha.**

\- Scott qu'as-tu fait ? _**Questionna Derek tristement.**_

\- Noshiko, la mission a été accomplie. Apportez l'argent dès maintenant à l'endroit comme convenu. _**Cette dernière hocha la tête même si elle était peinée. Elle ne pensait pas que cela aurait été si douloureux**_. Et je ne suis plus Scott, je suis Alès. Ne vous en faites pas, vous m'oublierai bien vite.

**Et Scott a.k.a Alès partit avec le corps sans vie de Stiles.**

**Peter voulu partir à sa poursuite mais Derek le retint.**

\- Tu veux mourir ?!

\- Je n'en ai franchement plus rien à faire.

**Cette nuit Mélissa fut mise au courant de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle due être prise en charge rapidement, son cœur n'avait pas supporter la nouvelle.**

**Cette nuit, Beacon Hills était en deuil. Derek s'était aussitôt assombrit, il était certes devenu le nouvel Alpha mais pas dans les bonnes conditions. Stiles, le compagnon de Peter était mort et son compagnon à lui était devenu un étranger, un tueur à gages de sang froid. Il était définitivement condamné à ne pas être heureux.**

_**Dans une grotte de la forêt avoisinant Beacon Hills** _

\- Maître, êtes-vous prêt à faire ce sacrifice ?

\- Je ferai ce qui est nécessaire pour lui, pour eux.

\- Bien commençons.

**Le lendemain matin, Beacon Hills était radieux. Le soleil sublimait cette merveilleuse journée à en devenir. Dans une maison, un réveil sonna.**

\- Il est l'heure de te réveiller, tu vas être en retard en cours.

\- Hmm non, pas maintenant. Je suis trop bien.

**L'endormi ouvrit un œil puis deux avant de se lever vivement en fixant celui qui venait de le réveiller.**

\- Que fais-tu ici ?! Tu es dingue ? Tu veux que mon père te tues ? Tu sais que maintenant qu'il est au courant pour les loups-garous, il a des balles en aconit ?

\- Stiles... Ça va aller, j'ai fait attention. Va plutôt te préparer. Jackson va te faire une crise parce que tu es en retard.

\- Merde ! De toute façon, depuis que nous sommes petits, il a toujours fait une crise quand j'étais en retard. Une fois de plus, ne me fera plus rien.

\- Dépêches-toi. Je vais te préparer un petit-déjeuné. _**Dit Peter en souriant.**_

\- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

\- Oui, je le sais. Moi aussi je t'aime.

**Ils firent un chaste baiser avant que Stiles ne court vers la salle de bain sous les rires de son compagnon.**

_**Loin de Beacon Hills.** _

\- Que ceux qui ont douté de ma personne se poignarde tel que le rituel l'indique. _**Cinq personnes se poignardèrent.**_ Maintenant, sachez que je suis votre nouveau Maître et que je le resterai jusqu'à ce que je décide de mourir. Vous me devrez une obéissance sans faille. Je vous ai prouvé quel genre d'homme, je suis. Prouvez-moi que vous êtes le genre d'homme fait pour servir la cause. Faites allégeance à votre nouveau maître.

**Tous les hommes s'agenouillèrent sans hésitation. Une nouvelle aire soufflait dans la meute la plus effrayante et secrète que le monde surnaturel pouvait avoir.**


	9. Retour et affrontement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Scott a disparu. Commença Mason."

\- Bonsoir.

\- Scott ?!

\- Où est Stiles ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- Où est Stiles ?

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

\- Tu as bien fait appel pour éliminer une menace ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors dis-moi où se trouve Stiles.

_**Chez Derek** _

\- On a repéré où se terrait Stiles. _**Dit Jackson.**_

\- Où est-il ? _**S'empressa de demander Peter.**_

\- Chez toi.

\- Chez moi ? Comment ça il est chez moi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Dit le nous.

\- Il n'en sait pas plus que vous. Ne l'accusez pas à tord. _**Dit une voix lointaine.**_

**Tout le monde se retourna et découvrit Isaac.**

**Ce fut le choc pour tous ceux qui le connaissaient sauf Peter qui savait qu'il allait venir.**

\- Isaac ?! Que fais-tu ici ? _**S'exclama Derek.**_

\- On m'a dit qu'il y avait des problèmes à Beacon Hills. Je suis venu vous aider.

**Isaac fit la connaissance de Kira, de Malia, de Liam puis de Mason bien qu'il l'ait eu au téléphone auparavant. Tandis que Chris discutait tranquillement avec Derek.**

_**Flash back discussion Mason, Peter, Isaac et Chris.** _

_**"Scott a disparu. Commença Mason."** _

_**"Comment ça, il a disparu ?! " Répondit aussitôt Christ inquiet.** _

_**"Il n'est plus là. Depuis la fin des Dread Doctors, de la Bête, la meute s'est effritée et tout le monde, je crois, l'accusait de n'avoir pas été un Alpha à la hauteur. Il a perdu le contrôle de son loup."** _

_**"Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est très dangereux de laisser un True Alpha incontrôlable."** _

_**"Ce n'est pas tout Chris, le nogistsune est revenu. Il a reprit possession de Stiles. "Intervint Peter.** _

_**Un long silence s'installa. La dernière fois qu'Isaac et Chris avaient affronté un nogistsune, Allison était morte.** _

_**"On arrive." Dit simplement Isaac qui avait vraisemblablement reprit le téléphone.** _

_**Fin du Flash Back.** _

\- Bon que faisons-nous ? _**Demanda Jackson.**_

\- On va chez Peter.

**Durant le chemin, Peter devenait de plus en plus anxieux. Jamais Derek n'avait vu son oncle aussi stressé. Il devait mettre de côté sa froideur afin de le rassurer.**

\- On va le sauver.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas assumé la possibilité de le perdre. On devait juste faire réagir Scott. Je ne veux aucun mal.

\- Je le sais. On va régler tous les problèmes. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

**Peter acquiesça silencieusement avant de regarder par la vitre.**

**Ils finirent tous par arriver chez l'oncle de Derek. Cependant, ils ne purent discuter pour mettre en place une stratégie car des bruits émanaient de l'appartement. Heureusement que Peter possédait l'immeuble.**

**Ils se ruèrent vers l'appartement et se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec des hommes à**

**capuches noires. Le nogistsune aperçut la meute.**

\- S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi. C'est Stiles. Ils veulent me tuer !

\- Ne vous approchez pas de lui ! _**Dit Peter en se mettant devant son petit-ami.**_

**Les hommes à capuche reprirent leur combat et la meute due se résoudre à se battre contre eux. Cependant, ces hommes étaient bien trop puissants et ils finirent par mettre à terre toute la meute. Le nogistsune fini par se battre contre ceux qui étaient venus l'éliminer. Peter utilisa ses dernières forces afin de se mettre devant l'hyperactif.**

\- Qui vous a payé ? _**Demanda t il.**_

**Les autres membres de la meute se regardèrent sans comprendre.**

\- Épargnez-le, s'il vous plaît.

\- Ne me tuez pas ! _**Dit Stiles apeuré**_.

**S'il avait bien peur de quelque chose, c'était de ses hommes. Dès que quelqu'un avait le malheur de faire appel à eux, rien ne les arrêtaient.**

\- Peter ? Que se passe-t-il ? _ **Demanda Derek qui se leva difficilement. La meute en fit de même et encercla les hommes.**_

\- Laissez-nous terminer notre mission. Nous n'hésiterons pas à vous éliminer.

**Tout le monde se figea. Il connaissait cette voix. Derek fut le premier à parler.**

\- Scott ? Scott, est-ce toi ?

\- Scott n'existe plus. Scott appartient au passé. Je m'appelle Alès. Maintenant, partez.

\- Scott ne tues pas ton meilleur ami. _**Tenta Peter.**_

\- Éliminez tout le monde.

\- Scott, regarde-moi. _Tenta Derek._

**Ce dernier le regarda sans pour autant parler. Le nogistsune en profita pour s'enfuir. C'est après ce long regard que Scott revint à lui.**

\- On y va le nogistsune s'est enfui. Et vous, n'entravez pas notre mission.

\- Non Scott. Nous sommes désolés. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal mais s'il te plaît ne le tues pas.

**Scott fixa un Peter apeuré avant de rejoindre son équipe. La meute resta sans bouger pendant quelque temps avant que Jackson n'ose enfin prendre la parole :**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

\- C'est de ma faute. _**Dit Peter amorphe.**_

\- Arrêtes. _**Répondit simplement Derek.**_

\- Non, Derek. On ne peut plus sauver Scott et c'est de ma faute.

**Scott et son équipe avait perdu la trace du nogistsune. De petites équipes se formèrent afin de le retrouver.**

_**Chez Deaton** _

\- Deaton. Deaton.

**Le vétérinaire sortit de sa salle et partit à l'entrée. Il découvrit Stiles, le regard provocateur mais blessé.**

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Comme vous le voyez, je suis blessé.

\- Et ?

\- J'ai besoin d'être soigné voyons.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au bon endroit.

\- Vous laisseriez un pauvre humain mourir ? Surtout le meilleur ami de Scott ?

**Deaton semblait réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un adolescent, qui plus est Stiles, dans un état pareille. Il invita le nogistune dans sa salle et le soigna malgré lui.**

_**Dans la forêt** _

**Isaac et Chris n'avaient pas suivi la meute. Si Stiles n'était pas chez Peter, il devait le chercher dans la forêt.**

\- D'accord. On se met en marche.

\- Quel est cette histoire Chris ? Scott s'appelle Alès ?

\- C'est pire que ce que je pensais.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Isaac, notre priorité devient Stiles. On doit le trouver avant Scott.

**Chris Argent partit pour signifier la fin de toute discussion. Isaac était plus que troublé. Que se passait-il réellement ?**

_**Dans le loft de Derek** _

**Mason et Lydia s'activaient à retrouver non seulement Stiles mais il devait aussi découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé à Scott. Ils stressaient, ils n' avaient aucunes idées de où ou quoi chercher. Ils cherchaient dans tous les bouquins à leur portée et partout sur internet mais le résultat était sans appel.**

**La meute ainsi que Chris et Isaac arrivèrent.**

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? _**Demanda Derek impatient.**_

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _ **Enchaîna Peter qui senti un malaise.**_

\- On a fait des recherches... _ **Commença Lydia mais voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à poursuivre Mason reprit la parole.**_

\- On ne peut pas sauver Stiles, il n'y a rien à part le tuer.

\- Non, cherchez bien, il y a forcément quelque chose !

\- Peter...Il n'y a rien.

\- Non ! Je refuse d'y croire. Derek dit quelque chose.

**L'Alpha par intérim ne put répondre car trois personnes entrèrent au loft.**

\- Il a raison. On ne peut pas sauver Stiles.

\- Maman ?!

\- Kira, je ne t'ai pas tout dis. J'ai fait appel à des hommes pouvant éliminer la menace...

\- Je n'approuvais pas ce choix mais la situation s'est un peu plus corsée. _**Coupa le père de Kira.**_

\- Vous n'avez pas un peu abusé en choisissant ces hommes ? _**Demanda Chris.**_

\- Je suis d'accord. _**Répondit Ken.**_

\- Ce sont des spécialistes. _**Se défendit Noshiko.**_

\- Quelqu'un peut aborder le sujet de Scott ? _**Déclara Jackson.**_ Qu'est-il devenu et qui sont ces mecs à capuches ?!

\- Excusez-moi, je suis là pour vous dire que le nogistsune est venu se faire soigner au cabinet. Il m'a parlé de Scott voulant le tuer. Que se passe-t-il à Beacon Hills exactement ?

\- Deaton, vous tombez bien, il veulent assassiner Stiles ! Dites-leurs qu'il y a une solution. _**S'exclama Peter désemparé.**_

\- Il y en a toujours. _**Répondit Deaton formel.**_

\- Merci !

\- Laquelle ? Je serais curieuse de savoir ça ? _**Dit Noshiko.**_

\- Faire sortir le nogistsune.

\- Comment ? _**Questionna Peter.**_

\- Il doit accepter sa part sombre.

\- Sa part sombre ? _**Reprit Malia.**_

\- Un nogistsune le possède. Lui, un être humain... Pourquoi a t-on avis ? Pourquoi Stile avait-il réussi à lutter, la première fois, contre le nogistune ? _**Continua le vétérinaire.**_

\- Parce qu'une partie de lui, apprécie ce qu'il fait. Stiles doit accepter qu'il n'est pas comme Scott. Et pour cela, il faut ramener Scott à la raison ! _**Conclu Jackson.**_

\- Exactement.

\- Autant dire que c'est foutu.. _ **Dit Chris.**_

\- Qu'est devenu Scott ?! Quelqu'un ici présent peut me répondre ? _**S'emporta l'ex petit-ami de Lydia.**_

\- J'aimerais aussi savoir. _**Ajouta Isaac.**_

\- Moi aussi. _**Dit Derek.**_

**Depuis tout ce temps, Derek n'avait pas parlé ou même tout écouté. Il ne cessait de repasser dans sa tête le moment où le regard de Scott croisa le sien. En apparence, il paraissait froid, distant, dur. Mais, il avait vu cette lueur, cette flamme qu'il aimait tant chez lui. Scott était toujours là et il n'avait fallu d'un seul regard pour qu'ils se comprennent. Ils ressentaient la même chose, ce même sentiment destructeur et pourtant si vivifiant. Il devait être du même côté pas face à face. Derek devait le récupérer à tout prix, c'était une question de vie ou de mort.**

_**Au poste de police** _

\- Oui ?

\- Sheriff, votre fils est là. Il veut vous voir.

**John et Raphaël arrêtèrent tout de suite ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Stiles entra tout sourire dans le bureau.**

\- Salut Papa. Salut papa de Scott.

\- Tu n'es pas mon fils.

\- Officiellement si..Officieusement... C'est une autre histoire, je l'admets. _**Stiles fixa le père de son meilleur ami**_. Scott est devenu un dangereux, très dangereux jeune homme dis donc... Il me fait vraiment peur. Vous y croyez ? J'ai peur de Scott.

\- Il est ici ?!

\- Oui mais pas comme vous le pensez. Bref, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Papa chéri, j'aimerais devenir un citoyen libre d'aller où je souhaite.

\- Même pas en rêve. _**Répondit froidement le Sheriff.**_

\- Je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver contre toi.

\- Tu n'es pas mon fils.

\- Hun hun... Je suis ton fils chéri. Claudia ne serait pas fière de toi.

\- Salop-

**Raphaël pu, à temps, récupérer John et le ramener vers lui.**

\- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'une malheureuse histoire détruise notre si bel amour. Surtout si tu connais pas les limites de cet amour.

\- Dégueulasse. _**S'horrifia le Sheriff.**_

**Stiles claqua des mains et au moment où il allait passer à la vitesse supérieure, les lumières clignotèrent.**

\- Ils sont là. Papa, tu dois absolument me protéger. Scott me tuera.

\- Quoi ? _**S'exclamèrent L'agent du FBI et le Sheriff totalement perdus.**_

\- Aidez-moi. _**Dit le nogistsune en utilisant l'intonation de Stiles.**_

_**Dans le loft de Derek** _

**Raphaël avait discrètement sorti son téléphone et avait appeler Derek afin qu'il puisse entendre ce qu'il se passait.**

\- Il faut faire vite, Stiles est en grand danger !

_**Le poste de police** _

_**Des hommes à capuches arrivèrent jusqu'au bureau du Sheriff.** _

\- Vous ne pouvez nous échapper. Votre destinée est de mourir.

\- Scott ?! _**S'étonnèrent en cœur les deux adultes.**_

\- Ne me fais pas de mal Scott.

\- Je le répète. Je ne suis plus Scott.

\- Dommage. J'aimais tellement ce garçon. Le point positif est que je n'aurai aucun scrupule à vous tuer.

\- Viens, je t'attends. _**Répondit Scott déterminé.**_

**Une bagarre digne des films d'action s'entama. Le poste de police fut partiellement détruit lors d'une contre-attaque de Stiles et le combat dû se poursuivre dehors. Scott avait ordonné à ses hommes de s'éloigner en voyant la force du nogistsune. Un combat de un contre un commença. Les yeux de Scott n'était plus rouge mais d'un noir brillant. Sa force était décuplée, tout comme sa rapidité.**

**Stiles quant à lui, était vif. Il ne faisait pas d'attaques chirurgicales comme Scott, il détruisait tout sur son passage. C'est alors qu'il sortit de nulle part une épée. Elle était légèrement différente de celle de Kira.**

**Il donnait des coups de plus en plus agiles et précis. C'est dans un ultime coup d'épée que Stiles fut à deux doigts de transpercer son meilleur ami mais ce que le nogistune n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Scott avait dans la réserve, encore de la force. Ce dernier réussi à casser l'épée et à entrer ses griffes dans le corps de Stiles. L'hyperactif recracha du sang et s'affaissa lentement vers son ami. Le fils du Sheriff, mourant, put une dernière fois parler :**

\- Merci l'ami. Merci de m'avoir délivré.

**Et Stiles ne bougea plus.**

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Stiles, non Stiles !

**La meute venait d'arriver. Peter s'agenouilla en larmes. Son compagnon venait de mourir. Tué par son meilleur ami. John quant à lui, ne bougea pas d'un iota, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.**

**Tout le monde, Malia, Lydia, Kira, Jackson, Liam, Mason, Isaac, Chris, Noshiko, Ken et Deaton regardaient interdit leur ancien Alpha.**

**Un rugissement venait de se faire entendre. C'était Derek, le nouvel Alpha.**

\- Scott qu'as-tu fait ? _**Questionna Derek tristement.**_

\- Noshiko, la mission a été accomplie. Apportez l'argent dès maintenant à l'endroit comme convenu. _**Cette dernière hocha la tête même si elle était peinée. Elle ne pensait pas que cela aurait été si douloureux**_. Et je ne suis plus Scott, je suis Alès. Ne vous en faites pas, vous m'oublierai bien vite.

**Et Scott a.k.a Alès partit avec le corps sans vie de Stiles.**

**Peter voulu partir à sa poursuite mais Derek le retint.**

\- Tu veux mourir ?!

\- Je n'en ai franchement plus rien à faire.

**Cette nuit Mélissa fut mise au courant de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle due être prise en charge rapidement, son cœur n'avait pas supporter la nouvelle.**

**Cette nuit, Beacon Hills était en deuil. Derek s'était aussitôt assombrit, il était certes devenu le nouvel Alpha mais pas dans les bonnes conditions. Stiles, le compagnon de Peter était mort et son compagnon à lui était devenu un étranger, un tueur à gages de sang froid. Il était définitivement condamné à ne pas être heureux.**

_**Dans une grotte de la forêt avoisinant Beacon Hills** _

\- Maître, êtes-vous prêt à faire ce sacrifice ?

\- Je ferai ce qui est nécessaire pour lui, pour eux.

\- Bien commençons.

**Le lendemain matin, Beacon Hills était radieux. Le soleil sublimait cette merveilleuse journée à en devenir. Dans une maison, un réveil sonna.**

\- Il est l'heure de te réveiller, tu vas être en retard en cours.

\- Hmm non, pas maintenant. Je suis trop bien.

**L'endormi ouvrit un œil puis deux avant de se lever vivement en fixant celui qui venait de le réveiller.**

\- Que fais-tu ici ?! Tu es dingue ? Tu veux que mon père te tues ? Tu sais que maintenant qu'il est au courant pour les loups-garous, il a des balles en aconit ?

\- Stiles... Ça va aller, j'ai fait attention. Va plutôt te préparer. Jackson va te faire une crise parce que tu es en retard.

\- Merde ! De toute façon, depuis que nous sommes petits, il a toujours fait une crise quand j'étais en retard. Une fois de plus, ne me fera plus rien.

\- Dépêches-toi. Je vais te préparer un petit-déjeuné. _**Dit Peter en souriant.**_

\- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

\- Oui, je le sais. Moi aussi je t'aime.

**Ils firent un chaste baiser avant que Stiles ne court vers la salle de bain sous les rires de son compagnon.**

_**Loin de Beacon Hills.** _

\- Que ceux qui ont douté de ma personne se poignarde tel que le rituel l'indique. _**Cinq personnes se poignardèrent.**_ Maintenant, sachez que je suis votre nouveau Maître et que je le resterai jusqu'à ce que je décide de mourir. Vous me devrez une obéissance sans faille. Je vous ai prouvé quel genre d'homme, je suis. Prouvez-moi que vous êtes le genre d'homme fait pour servir la cause. Faites allégeance à votre nouveau maître.

**Tous les hommes s'agenouillèrent sans hésitation. Une nouvelle aire soufflait dans la meute la plus effrayante et secrète que le monde surnaturel pouvait avoir.**


	10. Retour à Beacon Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Mais qui est ce mec sérieux ?
> 
> \- Qui êtes-vous ? Tentai-je.  
> \- Est-ce si important ?"
> 
> Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez. Bisous :)

Pov Derek

**Tous ceux qui étaient au courant pour le surnaturel étaient présents. Le Sheriff Stilinski, L'agent du FBI McCall, Deaton, Les Calaveras, Chris Argent et la meute. Tous stressaient. Qui étaient ces hommes de l'ombre ? Peter et Chris s'étaient indignés de cette indécision. Si Christ et Peter étaient d'accord sur quelque chose, il fallait la prendre au sérieux. De ce que Peter nous avait dit, c'était un groupe de loup-garou très puissants qui siégeait au départ en Europe. Maintenant, on ne savait plus où ils vivaient exactement. C'était des guerriers, des mercenaires. Ils étaient bien plus sombres, secrets et réputés que ma petite Braeden. D'ailleurs cette dernière était toujours blessée mais elle tenait à participer à la rencontre. Elle va me rendre fou à aller à l'avant du danger comme ça.**

**C'est au moment où tout le monde vaquait à leur occupation qu'un groupe d'hommes apparurent. On ne distinguait pas leurs visages, hormis une longue capuche et cet épais manteau noir super long. Ils portaient même des gants.**

**Tout le monde s'était réuni et encerclait le groupe. Certains tentaient d'être indifférents mais ils étaient inquiets, d'autres étaient impressionnés, d'autres avaient peur. Une chose est sûre, tout le monde se posait des questions. Ils n'avaient pas d'odeurs, ils dégageaient une effrayante puissance et surtout, ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé.**

**-** Toujours aussi courtois. **Se lança Araya.**

**Les hommes enlevèrent leurs capuches et ce qui devaient être leur leader se rapprocha de la chasseuse afin de lui faire un baise-main.**

**Parlons un peu de ce leader, c'est un putain de gamin ! Je crois, non, je suis sûre d'être plus vieux que lui. Par contre, il est un peu flippant. Même Peter ne l'est pas autant. Il est assez grand, le teint halé, les yeux marrons en amande, une jolie bouche et ce sourire. Il est musclé, la gueule de travers mais c'est ce qui fait son charme et sa beauté. L'Alpha est magnifique. Pourquoi suis-je suis en train de regarder cet homme. Je baissai légèrement ma tête et m'attelai à fixer autre chose.**

**-** Vous savez que nous sommes très discrets et ne souhaitons qu'avoir l'ordre de mission. **Dit l'Alpha inconnu. Sa voix était divine. Très belle voix.**

\- C'est ce que j'aime chez vous, vous allez droit au but. Il faut que vous éliminiez une cible. Tenez, voici sa photo, Kate Argent. Elle est à Beacon Hills et sème la terreur. Elle a blessé une mercenaire que j'avais embauché, la voici. Cette femme est une ancienne chasseuse, une Argent. Elle a été sauvagement tué par l'homme que vous voyez. Elle s'est transformée et c'est devenue une loba.

\- La Femme aux os.

\- Vous la connaissez ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Vous saviez qu'on allait vous contacter ?

\- Évidemment.

**Mais qui est ce mec sérieux ?**

\- Qui êtes-vous ? **Tentai-je.**

\- Est-ce si important ?

\- Oui, surtout quand vous êtes sur mon territoire. **Il sourit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.**

\- Appelez-moi Alès. **Alès ? Vraiment ? C'est son prénom ?!**

\- Et moi je-

\- Derek Hale. **Je lui lançai un regard des plus menaçants. Il sourit, encore une fois. J'ai horreur d'avoir la sensation d'être devancé et de ne rien savoir...**

**-** Je vois que tu me connais.

\- A vrai dire, je connais tout le monde ici présent. Bon, merci pour ses informations. Vous savez comment on fonctionne Premier paiement ce soir et le reste après l'assassinat et la remise du cadavre. Souhaitez-vous une mort particulière ?

\- Gardez là en un seul morceau. Elle reste ma sœur. **Dit Christ qui pressentait que la réponse d'Araya serait cinglante.**

\- Bien. Au revoir dans ce cas.

**Et ils disparurent. Oui, ils disparurent. Ce ne sont pas que des loups-garous _normaux_ non ? Ok, ce sera à analyser plus tard**.

\- C'était une mauvaise idée de les avoir contacté. Ils sont dangereux. **Déclara Peter.**

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui. **Ajouta Christ.**

\- Ils ne peuvent rien nous faire. **Dit Araya.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ça se trouve, c'est eux qui ont fait de Beacon Hills ce qu'elle est afin de mettre la main sur le nemeton. Ça se trouve, on connaissait une des personnes du groupe mais comme ils ont la capacité d'ôter la mémoire, on ne sait absolument rien et on ne le saura jamais. **Termina Peter.**

\- Ils peuvent faire ça ? **Demanda simplement Stiles.**

\- Oui.

\- C'est génial non ? **Stiles dû subir les regards blasés de son mari, de Christ, de son père, de l'agent McCall et d'à peu près tout le monde. Sauf Mason qui le soutenait tout le temps. Je cherchai du regard ce dernier, où était-il ? Et où était Deaton ?! Que se passait-il ?**

POV Alès/Scott

\- On accomplit cette mission et on dégage rapidement d'ici. Je ne me sens pas trop à l'aise.

\- Oui Maître.

\- Dès que vous aurez établi tous les critères et qu'ils seront favorables, on agira. Tenez-moi au courant, toutes les deux heures, des avancées.

\- Oui Maître.

**Les hommes se dispersèrent et je me retrouvai enfin tranquille. Ma première pensée fut de voir ceux qui m'avaient mis au monde et qui m'avaient oublié. Une larme ne put s'empêcher de couler en constatant qu'il n'y avait plus rien m'appartenant dans mon ancienne chambre. Je n'étais pas sensé exister. C'était une chambre d'amis. Très bien décorée mais une chambre d'amis.**

**Je m'assis au bord du lit et ressentis comme un poids sur mon cœur. Personne ne détenait la vérité hormis moi et cela faisait mal. Revoir Derek me brisa en mille morceaux. Cependant, je suis content, il a l'air si heureux, si détendu. J'ai vraiment cru que c'était une autre personne. Je suis heureux qu'il aie trouvé le bonheur avec Braeden...**

**Bon, c'est faux. Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties, je suis super jaloux. Il est pour moi la seule pièce qui manque pour atteindre mon équilibre. Mais que puis-je faire ? J'ai changé, volontairement, la réalité afin qu'ils ne puisse plus me subir. _Qu'ils_ ne puissent plus me subir. Je n'étais pas assez bon ou mature. Ou peut-être, je n'étais pas destiné à être leur Alpha.**

**Depuis que je suis Maître, je crois à pas mal dont la destinée. On a beau tout changer, suivre un autre chemin, on finit toujours par suivre notre destinée. Ce que je ne comprends pas est que si Derek ne fait pas parti de mon futur pourquoi me hante-il ainsi chaque nuit ? J'ai l'impression d'être bloqué à tout jamais et étant donné que ma position me permet de choisir ma propre mort, autant dire que j'en ai pour un long moment... Je ne sais pas si je serais assez fort. Ou alors dans 100 voire 200 ans, je pourrais enfin tourner la page.**

**Je décidai de partir de mon ancienne maison. Ma mère venait de rentrer. Je me mis à errer dans la forêt mais je constatai rapidement que j'étais suivi.**

\- Derek ?

\- Comment sais-tu que c'est moi ?

**Si seulement tu savais...**

\- Tu es jeune pour être à la tête d'une organisation pareille.

\- Et toi, bien curieux. Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

Je n'ai pas d'odeur, il est impossible de me retrouver, comment a t-il fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas... C'est comme une sensation, une impression, je ne sais pas. J'ai juste su où tu étais.

**Je me retournai en le scrutant. Une sensation ? Mes hommes sont incapables de me retrouver et lui, il le sait alors qu'il ne me connaît plus.**

\- Faut croire que tu n'es pas si doué pour te dissimuler.

**Je rigolais, lui souriait mais restait quand même dans la retenue. C'était bien Derek.**

\- Sinon, pourquoi me suivre ?

\- Je suis un Alpha et c'est mon territoire. Vous avez l'air puissant mais secret. Ce n'est jamais bon.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que nous sommes de mauvaises personnes ? Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je suis dangereux ?

**Je m'avançai lentement vers lui avec un air de défi. J'arrivai à sa hauteur. Je profitai, discrètement, de respirer son odeur. Je pourrais tuer pour la sentir tous les jours.**

POV Derek

**Je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait, mais je l'avais trouvé. Les Calaveras et Chris Argent**

**m'avait dit que c'était impossible de retrouver ces hommes, encore moins leur Alpha. Pourtant, il était là en face de moi.**

**Il est si jeune et pourtant, il porte un si lourd fardeau que j'aurai été incapable de supporter cela. Il a ce côté froid, distant mais, étrangement, il est si doux et chaleureux. C'est comme s'il y avait deux personnalités dans un seul corps. Et physiquement, il est carrément magnifique !**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'attire autant. Enfin pas _attiré,_ mais je viens à peine de le rencontrer que je me mets sans cesse à penser à lui.**

**Son visage est si beau. Il a un magnifique grain de beauté sous l'œil droit et ces petites cicatrices qui le rendent si viril. Wow, suis-je en train de fantasmer sur un mec qui est plus est un Alpha ultra-puissant ?**

**Je ne sais pas à quoi il joue mais être si proche de moi là...Ce n'est pas du tout bon. Surtout que je suis désavantagé. J'ai une odeur, pas lui. Il peut sûrement ressentir mes émotions, pas moi. Et le pire dans tout ça ? Je ne peux pas reculer. Reculer serait se soumettre et il est hors de question que je me soumette.**

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que nous sommes de mauvaises personnes ? Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je suis dangereux ?

**Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais j'ai fait un pas en avant. Ces lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres des miennes et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais une telle envie d'y goûter.**

**-** Vous êtes des loups-garous qui apparaissent en un clin d'œil. Vous portez tous la même tenue et vous êtes payés pour éliminer des gens.

\- On ne fait pas que tuer.

\- Oh vraiment ?

\- Tu devrais rejoindre ta femme ainsi que ta meute.

\- Ce n'est pas ma femme. Enfin, pas légalement.

**Pourquoi ai-je dis cela ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut-il bien lui faire ? Je le vois arborer un étrange sourire avant qu' il ne disparaisse comme ça. Juste pouf plus de Alès. Il est vraiment mystérieux. Je dois en savoir plus sur lui.**

POV Alès/Scott

**J'ai cru déceler du désir. Il avait envie de moi. J'en suis sûr. Bon non, je ne le suis pas. Je m'imagine peut-être cela pour me rassurer. C'est sûrement cela. Ce n'est plus le même Derek. Celui que je connaissais, que j'aimais, est parti. Enfin, pas complètement. Le seul problème est qu'il ne me connaissait pas et ça, c'était douloureux.**

**J'ai reçu un appel de mes hommes, Kate a été repéré. Je viens de réaliser qu'il se pourrait qu'elle se souvienne de moi. C'est une Jaguar-Garou et cette espèce est un peu, beaucoup, particulière. Ils ne régissent pas complètement sous les règles des métamorphes. Par exemple, ils peuvent endoctriner des gens selon un rituel bien précis, ce n'est pas le cas de loup-garou. Un loup-garou ne peut transformer de force un humain ou autre en un guerrier-fauve. Si elle se souvient de moi, pourrait-elle troubler l'équilibre que j'ai réinstallé à Beacon Hills ? Cela va t-il altérer la mémoire et la personnalité de mon ancienne meute ? Je devrais peut-être faire des recherches...**

**Je suis incapable de me concentrer, il tourmente mes pensées. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise, une très mauvaise idée de revenir ici.**

**Je sors de mes pensées car quelqu'un toque à ma porte. C'est mon plus fidèle conseiller.**

**\- Que puis-je faire pour toi Kael ?**

\- Comment vas-tu ?

**Nous nous installons dans un petit salon et je sors deux verres et une bouteille de whisky.**

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien.

\- Alès, je m'en fais. Cette situation doit être intenable.

\- Savoir que j'étais ailleurs mais qu'ils se souvenaient de moi, ne faisait pas autant souffrir que maintenant. L'oubli fait mal.

\- Je ne peux imaginer ce que tu vis.

\- Ce n'est pas le pire. L'Alpha, Derek Hale m'a retrouvé.

\- Il t'a retrouvé ?

\- Kael, il m'a suivit dans la foret. Il savait pertinemment où j'étais. Il ne sait pas comment il a fait et je ne sais pas non plus, mais il m'a trouvé.

\- Tu veux que j'enquête dessus ?

\- Soit discret et je ne veux qu'un rapport oral.

\- Pas de problèmes.

\- Merci.

**Kael s'apprêtait à partir mais je le retins.**

\- Veux-tu rester avec moi ? On dirigera les opérations d'ici.

\- Pourquoi pas.

**C'était le seul en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. Je pouvais les yeux fermés le croire. Même s'il ne savait pas tout de moi et de ce que Derek représentait pour moi. Faut croire que Derek m'a contaminé, je ne fais pas entièrement confiance. Cela peut à l'avenir s'avérer dangereux voire fatal. Comment suis-je sensé évoluer quand les bases ont disparu ?**

Cabinet vétérinaire

\- Deaton sais-tu des choses sur le groupe de loups-garous qui est arrivé ? **Demanda Mason.**

\- Je sais juste qu'on les appellent les loups-garous de Thiercelieux et qu'aucun chasseur n'ose ou ne peut les tuer.

\- Rien d'autre ?

\- Ils sont secrets... **Répondit Deaton.**

\- J'ai aussi un autre problème... **Commença Mason.**

\- Leur leader ? Tu l'as aussi trouvé étrange ? **Termina le conseiller de la meute.**

\- Exactement ! Il nous connaît non ?

\- J'avais l'impression...Mais il ne me dit rien.

\- On peut enquêter sur lui ?

\- Bonne chance avec ça...

\- Je vais essayer. **Déclara le meilleur ami de Liam déterminé.**


End file.
